The Portrayal of the Beautiful
by Imperfectionist D
Summary: Keladry Mindelan is a highly respected and famous photographer and one day a modelling agent wants to hire her to do a photo shoot of their most promising model. She was delighted to take this job until she actually met the model. An AU
1. The Beginning

**The Portrayals of the Beautiful  
Chapter 1**

The past four years have been the busiest years of my life. I have worked my way up from an amateur to the most sought out professional photographer. My name is Keladry Mindelan; I came from a little estate in the North of Tortall. I'm currently living with my dog called Jump, and I keep a few birds too.

You are possibly more interested in what has happened in the past four years, particularly the last year. Well I will tell you my share of the story of the portrayal of the beautiful people known as models.

When I was little, I always wanted to be a photographer, I wanted to capture wonderful things onto a film and transfer it onto paper. My parents bought me a small camera when I was eight, and everyone remembered I would go nowhere with out it. As I got older, the quality of my photos improved, as they were no longer out of focused pictures of my parents standing beside a temple, or random unflattering photos. Then it came to the time when I went to college, and I took that opportunity to study a course on photography.

It was fun, but sometimes not that pleasant, as there were a few times where I would be camping in the countryside for a week. Not that I mind but it's awful when it was hot enough to cook me alive, or when it was so cold I couldn't take a single shot because my fingers were frozen.

I passed my course and I became an apprentice to an easy going scenery photographer. It was interesting; we went all around the country, to capture the beauty of Tortall. It stayed that way for a year.

It was one day when we went to a photography exhibition in Corus. I was looking around the stalls of high quality photographs alone. When suddenly a short bustling business woman walked straight into me, she dropped all her paper work which scattered all over the floor. I apologised and helped her gather her paperwork, I didn't know whether I didn't see her, or she was busy with reading the big pack of leaflets and forms. She was very nice to me, even though she did look scary then. I offered to help her carry the load, as it was sort of my fault she was going to be late for a meeting.

We rushed to a very classy stall on the other side of the exhibition. Unlike the other stalls in the exhibition, it was enormous. They had mirrors, stylish couches and coffee table at one side, smart looking assistantsdressed inblack, talking to business people in suits. They even served champagne in crystal glasses, while the most the other stalls did was give you weak orange squash or badly made tea.

A lean, dark haired man walked towards the lady I was carrying the papers for. At a first glance I thought the man was extremely handsome, with his black beard and his sapphire blue eyes.

"Buri, it's so good to see you here at last." He kissed the lady's hand elegantly, he guided her towards the couches, and an assistant brought her a glass of champagne. I laid down the paperwork on the glass coffee table. Buri smiled at me.

"Thank you very much,"

"Keladry." It felt so awkward standing there in a very stylish stall with extremely important looking people.

"Are you a photographer yourself Keladry?" She asked.

"I am an apprentice to Malorie Peak."

"How delightful, well I think we could use someone from outside's opinion. Would you have a few minutes to spare to talk with us?" She motioned the couch opposite them.

At that time, I was feeling too awkward to leave the stall with a proper farewell, so I just sat down. An assistant handed me a glass of champagne, which I sipped, even though I do not like champagne.

"So Jonathan, what would you like to propose to me?" Buri asked with a serious tone.

Jonathan relaxed into the modern cream couch as he got comfortable.

"I would like to propose a contract between the Rider's and Corus modelling agency. Which I think both of us would benefit." He said gracefully.

This must be the reason why this stall is so elegant; it's the stall of the biggest modelling agency in Tortall. And here I am sipping champagne with the man who owns it all in front of me.

"What does this contract involve?" Buri asked.

"It's a simple contract really; I just wanted a guarantee that I would get the best photographers in Tortall to take photos of the models in my agency."

I did wonder how a man with so much power in this business to be so relaxed about a contract which could cost a few million.

"I am not too sure Jonathan, I have worked with you often enough to know this contract will be beneficial for both of us. It's just I'm not sure I have the right photographer to reach your high expectations at the moment."

"Well find one for me then."

"It's not as easy as that Jonathan. Did you expect a young talented photographer is going to appear in front of us?"

"I could do it." Jonathan and Buri looked at me questioningly.

I blamed the champagne for letting my mouth open up (when my mouth is very capable of keeping closed when it's supposed to). I can't take photos of models! The closest thing I got to taking shots of people are only photographs of my family's birthday celebrations and in Midwinter. Jonathan smiled slightly at me; it gave me the unnerving impression that he was up to mischief.

"Let her try Buri."  
What! I half prayed he was joking, yet I half hoped he was serious about giving me such opportunity.

"Are you sure Jonathan? We don't know what experiences she has?" Buri muttered.

"My mind is set." He ordered one of his assistance to him, "Ask if Gisele is in a good condition for a photo shoot. I want to try out this young lady's photography skills in studio 1 now." The assistant strutted off and began to order other assistants to work.

"Jonathan, I don't mind you trying out this young photographer, but are you serious about using a super model for this. I mean surely one of your up-coming models would do."

"No, I want Gisele." He objected, "Now Keladry, follow me to the studio and let me brief you on my expectations."

I followed him quietly; I was still stunned about what I was just going to do. I was going to demonstrate a photo shoot, to prove my skills to the biggest man in modelling, and not just that, I was going to photo shoot a super model.

It was that day when I began my busy life taking photo shoots of models and celebrities, having my photographs in page after page in fashion magazines and on billboards.

I became the most wanted photographer in Tortall.

* * *

**AN:** Hello! I just put this up to see if this style of writing is favoured and if you like the sound of the plot so far. I have only done one-shot AU's so this is something of a change for me.  
So **_review_** to tell me to shut up and continue to write 'The Tower of Perils', or tell me to carry on & improve. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything by Tammy, because it belongs to Tammy. I'm just borrowing to stuff to make readers happy.


	2. The arrangement of the photo shoot

**The Portrayal of the Beautiful  
Chapter 2**

AN: Yay! A lilttle update from me! Thanks for all the really nice respinse from everyone, so today I have written 3 more chapters! (But I'm not going to put them all up at once). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It was a year ago when it all began. I have just got to my studio which was 10 floors below my brand new pent house. It was fairly early and the only person in the front room was my assistant Lalasa. She always manages to get there earlier than me and I never know how it is possible. As soon as she saw me, she opened her notebook and began reciting the day's arrangements.

"Today we have a photo shoot arranged for Sir Elton John, and he has asked for bouquets of lilies, a bottle of champagne and candles in his dressing room. I have checked to see if the Porsche is on its way to be in the studio, Tian has already found the appropriate outfit for Sir Elton and last but not least everything is going according to plan today." Lalasa snapped her book shut. Honestly, you think she is this brisk bossy woman now but when I first met her, she was so shy.

"Well I think we can afford to have a few lilies, champagne and candles to be placed in the dressing room. Now let's hope everything goes fluently today."

"Unless Sir Elton shows up three hours late."

I agreed, some celebrities and models turns up ridiculously late, and act as they are kings and queens. But they fail to realise that it's their faces which will go in magazines and if they don't turn up it's their loss.

The day went on as usual; Elton John turned up early and was a very nice guy. So the whole photo shoot was fun and turned out well. Like so with so many celebrities, I had to embarrassingly go up to Elton John and explain my nieces and nephews wants an autograph. He signed them delightfully, which is not the case for some others who I can list. He left at a nice early hour, where it left me and my crew to pack things away.

It was in the late afternoon, when Lalasa handed over the phone to me. I answered to find it was my regular customer, Jonathan Conté.

"Hello Jon, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Nothing much Kel, I want to know if you can book me in as soon as possible for a photo shoot."

Lalasa handed over the organiser, (that girl reads my mind). I quickly flipped over the pages but soon found a space for the day after.

"Well is the day after too soon?" I asked.

"No, that is a good time."

"Do you have any specific requirements Jon?"

"Well Kel, this model I have here, he is new and I know he is the most promising model, according to Wyldon. You know what he is like when he auditions people, so I completely trust his judgement and I would like you to do a simple photo shoot for his profile and another to see if any magazines would like to try him out."

"Which magazine are you putting him in?"

"Possibly the Own's, Corus Times, City boys, Rogues, that sort of thing."

"May I suggest to put him in Dressmaker's, Court fashions, or Blush. You know how girls would react if they found a pretty model in their magazine."

"Good idea Kel. Well I'll ask him to turn up at noon the day after tomorrow. Good day."

"Good day Jon."

I hung up; Jon has a new model for the world, and he is the most promising up-coming model he has seen. This model must look like a God to pass Wyldon's sharp critical eye.

"Anything I can help you with Kel?" Asked Lalasa, her notebook opened up and ready to write. I thought for a while, this is a model who has probably never been experienced in photo shoots or anything. Jonathan would want something simple, yet enthralling.

"Ask the company if we could rent that Porsche for another two days. We may need it. Also make sure everyone comes in on time tomorrow, since it's Uline who would be coming."

Lalasa scribbled away, catching every word I said.

"Anything else which might be needed?" She asked.

"Well, let's finish tidying up and go for dinner." I said, I began my stroll around the studio checking if everything was being done.

The next day, I had the phone permanently glued to the side of my face, as Uline didn't turn up for her photo shoot. I've been trying to contact her all day; finally I got hold of her manager, and I was told that she broke a nail and couldn't come in. I rang up her agent and notified her of this. I should have known that the biggest diva Uline would not turn up for a photo shoot because her nail broke. I just hoped the next day would be better with the new model.

* * *

AN: Just to quickly say the pairing will be pretty obvious when you read the next chapter. And a clue is: the guy is v v FIT! (it could mean quite a few characters but that's not the point!)

Well review and tell me what you think.  
See you later  
xXx


	3. Greetings & notsogood first impressions

This morning was like a normal morning, where everyone was preparing for a simple photo shoot

This morning was like a normal morning, where everyone had prepared for a simple photo shoot, with a plain backdrop. Lalasa strolled around to check if everything was done properly, where as I was assembled my beloved camera together. I don't let many people touch it, it's precious and the essential tool for my career. So I personally take care of that, while I let Lalasa do the other jobs wonderfully.

The door to the studio swung open, and Jonathan strolled in, flanked with his assistants in black. He looked handsome as usual with his Raven Armani suit and black sunglasses. I went to greet him.

"It's good to see you my dear." He said as he kissed my hand. Even though I am no common beauty, it's very sweet to be treated as a lady.

"Well it's very good to see you too, and on time." I commented.

"Kel my dear, meet my latest and up-coming model, Joren Stone Mountain." Jon stepped aside and stood in front of me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, the perfection of manhood. He had white blond hair which I thought looked good on him, a hard thing to pull off for lots of men. His captivating blue eyes would hold girls' hearts like a spell.

"Please to meet you Mr. Stone Mountain." I said and I gave him my hand. He just pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on, as if he didn't see me. I pulled my hand back. What a rude bugger!

"Where is the dressing rooms Jon?" He said, his voice was beautiful, but it shrilled and sneered with dislike.

"Lalasa, take Mr Stone Mountain to the dressing rooms, and let Gower choose his outfit." I ordered.

"No, I would choose my own outfit." He protested; Lalasa guided him to the changing rooms as he strutted behind her.

I restrained myself before I hurled my body at him, I hate rude people. When he was clear from ear-shot I glared at Jonathan.

"Are you serious when you said he past Wyldon's vigorous auditions?" I said disbelievingly.

"Why would I lie to you?" He replied, I noticed with a hint of amusement.

"Surely Wyldon could quickly spot an arrogant little boy walking into the room."

"I can assure you Kel, that you may be over reacting with your first impression, but he has a very professional out look to modelling, since his mother and father were outstanding former models." He patted my shoulder and strolled off to the dressing room with his trail of assistants.

"Kel, are you serious?" Asked Lalasa, I looked at her and saw the plea in her eyes.

"Yes, we have an arrogant model in our studio, but it will only be for a day." I comforted her. If only I knew that I jinxed myself and career when I said that.


	4. Another photo shoot & an invitation

Chapter 4

"Right Joren, could you look more to the right? Perfect." I clicked away with my camera. The conceited god flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at me expectedly, I clicked away again.

"Twirl around a bit for me. Great! Fabulous!" The blinding flashes went on for what seemed like eternity.

The photo shoot finally ended, as soon as I said 'That was the last one.' Joren opened his mouth and ordered something ridiculous, like a warm chicken Caesar salad. His assistant scuttled away and made a phone call in the corner. Unfortunately Jonathan had an idea of his own, and thought that he would arrange other photo shoots in the next few weeks with Lalasa. So this is how I have ended up with the fifth photo shoot with Mr Stone Mountain, which is more than I could handle.

He talks to my crew as if they were nothing but empty emotionless robots. He thinks he should be treated like a king just because he is a model. I learnt from the beginning of my career this sort of attitude tends to be the fall of many models. If nobody was going to set Joren straight, I might as well do it.

He was rushed off to the dressing room where he was removing the make up. Gower and Yuki were bustling around him when I went in. It infuriated me, these two people are my crew and he has no right to order them around like his own. Only Lalasa and I were allowed to, and even we don't order them around with such lack of respect.

"Gower and Yuki, I want to talk to Mr Stone Mountain. Can you leave us so I can have a private word?" They left gratefully, and I locked the door behind them.

"Did you want something?" The blonde asked. He was putting some sort of expensive lotion on his skin. I sat on the dressing table in front of him, to stop him gazing at his reflection. He is such a narcissus.

"I wanted to talk to you about your attitude."

"And what about it?" He asked, still putting on the lotion oblivious that I am obstructing the mirror.

"Have you heard of all the stories of models that fell from being famous to nobodies because of their attitude towards the back stage crew?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Well it is time that you have Stone Mountain. I could very much persuade Jonathan to destroy your contract and discourage any other modelling agencies to take you on, for your inability to cooperate and being tolerable."

He recapped the bottle and stood up; his eyes level with mine, his nose was a scant few inches away from me. He was so close, I could smell the moisturiser he used, which smelt really nice. I was shocked by the deep orbs of his eyes, I thought they were beautiful but it never occurred to me they were so hypnotising.

"Let me inform you on a little thing Miss Mindelan. I live in a family with two generations of models with very good reputations in this business. It would be almost impossible I would reach to the point where I would have to change careers." He stood further away from me.

"Where as attitude is concerned, I'll try, but I could not guarantee any drastic changes. Now may I undress in privacy, or would you like a show." I opened and closed my mouth. I know I'm not pretty like those girls who like stroll around the streets of Corus, and I don't expect men to flirt with me, anywayit isunprofessional!

"I don't need someone like you to give me a show. You would need to be in the waiting list." I jumped off the table and walked towards the door.

"Like you have a waiting list?" He commented. Oh! He is so going to die if he continues!

"Of course I do." Not the best comebacks ever, but it did give me enough time to leave the room fast. How dare he do that! Firstly he should have a personality change, secondly learn not to flirt with people who would be working with him and last but not least stop being the stuck-up person he is.

When I got back to my beloved camera to unpack, Jonathan was waiting for me patiently (alone!).

"Is everything alright Jon?"

"Well just to say you are doing a wonderful job with Joren, even though as Lalasa calls him 'difficult' to work with. And I feel privileged to hand over this invitation." He handed me a long light blue envelope. I opened it and the first thing I saw on the invitation was the face of Joren's with thename 'Raven Armani' underneath.

"You got him the face of Raven Armani!" I cried. He is a new model, and how come he instantly becomes the face of Raven since they only liked supermodels or very beautiful celebrities.

"Yes, and you, my dear is invited to its release of its next season collections of clothes, perfume, and toiletries." He said humorously.

"Why would Raven Armani invite me to a release?"

"That is because you are the young and talented photographer who has fully captured this young man's beauty." I grimaced.

"Well I'll be there, as long as you don't go to the press and ask them to put me on the front page again."

"I thought you would have enjoyed your whole family and friends to talk to you about your latest success."

I laughed, "I'm not the sort of person who enjoys that sort of attention."

"Well a big man like me needs to be proven wrong a little. I shall see you next week at the release, my lady."

Jonathan left with Joren; two handsome men together would definitely cause a chaos. If they were walking down the street, every female eye would stare and instantly fall in love with them. I looked down at my invitation, and read at the bottom that the attire was supposed to be formal. I groaned; trust Jonathan to invite me to some formal party.

* * *

AN: gives out Ben & Jerry' ice creams with pretty colourful bows Well thanks for reading, and I would thank you even more for an early Christmas present hint hint lol 

**Ti-T**i - Merci beaucoup. J'espere vous aimerais des glace et la chapitre. Wow! I spoke french, well let's hope I pass my french exams too. I know my chapters are short, but I will update often to make it up for you. Love you xXx

**ubiquitous girl** - Since Joren is sponsored by Raven Armani, I think for the time being, he would be wearing Armani clothes. Though I would put more designers into this of course, like Prada...Versace... something like that. Love you xXx

**Rowenhood** - Thanks for being so honest with me; an author needs a certain amount of readers to dislike what they write to balance out the readers who like it. Fair enough you don't like present-day stories of Tortall, as a lot of the times, the stories are quite cliche. I'll do my very best to make Kel as in character as I could possibly make her. I hope I hear from you again, since you're like 'a breath of fresh air'.Take care xXx

**oceanspike** - Thanks honey. Merry Christmas xXx

**soccerchick-08** - I love your long reviews; it gives me much pleasure in reading and replying to them. I like your beach idea, you should use it in yourAU fic, as if they all went on a 3 days school trip to the beach, and Kel hook up with a surfer dude. drools I'm having no success with the mistletoe hunt, so I wish you all the luck on your's. If it goes with the story, Zahir would play a part in the fic, but since I'm not familiar with him, it will be a little project for me to understand his character and put him in. I hope you like the pretty bows I added onto the Ben & Jerry's ice creams. Love you, keep writing, keep doing your homework and take care xXx

**Alcapacien** - Yes, when I said beautiful, I mean you. Good luck with your exams and hope they all went well. Love you xXx

**Mystic Moon Epress** - Joren deserves a grand entrance as much as you deserve all my gratitude for the lovely reviews you keep writing me. I hope I have kept the standard in this chapter to please you. Love you xXx

**dreamerdoll** - blushes thanks, I hope Joren isstill thestuck up jerk in this chapter.

**Alenor** - I'm sure your bf is much nicer than ince creamand lillies. lol I agree that Joren is extremely arrogant, but arrogance suits him better than being a wimp. I have tried to write a sequel to 'someone I hate to love' but the thing is the sequel doesn't work and it's fairly OOC. But for you my darling, I would make another attempt. Call it a christmas present. Love you xXx (P.S. what are tim tams? blushes)

Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and also Ben & Jerry's ice cream. It's 3 days until Christmas, and I am praying for early presents hint hint lol  
See you all later  
xXx


	5. The difficulty of finding the correct dr...

The next day, I had lunch with Yuki, and while we were eating

The next day, I had lunch with Yuki, and while we were eating. I told her about the party I am to attend. I also asked her to help me, dress up formally. I don't think the press would be too impressed if I just came in jeans. I have no potential in trying to look like the glamorous women who would be there, but at least it would be decent if I dressed for the occasion. Yuki was more than eager to help; sadly I lack her energy towards the event.

As yesterday was my last photo shoot with Joren until next week (such a relief!), Life went back to its normal and hectic state. Fortunately all the models, celebrities turned up and on time, but the unfortunate part was they were all so, what is the word, cool. So photo shoots with them were boring. If only they were all like Elton John, or Gareth Naxen Gates, or Donna Zellweger.

Well life wasn't completely normal as after work, Yuki would force me to try all the newest dresses which our sponsors gave us. With no such luck, she decided to make the dress herself. She took more than 30 measurements off me and I had more fittings than I wanted but Lalasa and I were satisfied that I was to attend the party in a suitable long tight fitting forest green silk dress which had encrusted crystals.

Sadly that wasn't the worst of it; it was the day before the event when I was in the middle of a photo shoot with Kylie Eldorne, when Jon rang me. When Kylie was being dragged away to check her make up, I spoke to Jon.

"What can I do for you sir?" I was not in the best of my moods.

"Actually the question is what I, Jon, can do for you Kel." He said in a tone which was way too amusing for my liking.

"What do you propose?"

"I figured that for a young lady like you, to turn up at the grand release of Raven Armani collections, is not a stable. Well you know the bouncers at the doors of things like this; they may not allow you to enter, even though you have the invitations and all. So I think it's rather suiting if someone could escort you there."

"Jonathan, you have taken every chance to put me on the front page, you have taken every chance to introduce me to designers, models, celebrities and modelling agencies. I think it is very unlikely that I would be rejected to enter this party."

"Well you are quite wrong. Haven't you heard recently? There have been cases where young girls are getting into parties, smaller than this, impersonating you."

"What? Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Do you think I would really tell you porky pies? Of course not; and now for security reasons, you must be escorted by someone of your own choice. So my dear, who would you like to accompany you?" He asked in a too sweetly manner.

Be honest, I didn't know who I wanted to take with me.

"Jon, you have worked with me since the very beginning of this particular career, and you should already know that this career takes up most of my time. So it leaves me with very little time to go out to pubs and places to meet possible escorts. Therefore I am incapable of telling you who would accompany at the top of my head. So unless someone like, Joren Stone Mountain would like to, then I will come on my own."

For some reason Jonathan didn't say anything, which is very worrying. It means that he is dead/have passed out, thinking of some plan nobody would like but would still obey it, or distracted by his ex-supermodel wife Thayet Ferrari. The chances are he is more likely to be thinking of some plan, than dropping dead or his wife interrupting a phone call.

"Kel, I think you gave the answer to two problems."

"Which is?" Oh dear, I was right, he was thinking of some plan which everyone is going to cry over, but everyone will still obey at Jon's command.

"Joren needs to look good at the release as this is his first time he is the face of, anything!" I held my breath. "So it would seem fitting that you both go together."

If I was in the comforts of my own flat, I would have given Jon verbal harassment, but I made a lame excuse that my dog Jump knocked over some lighting fixtures and hung up.

For the rest of that day, I frantically called possible people to partner with to the party, but by the time I went to bed, I was hopeless.


	6. Raven Armani Winter 2005 Catwalks

Instead of spending a normal Friday night at home, or at my parent's house

Normally I would have spent Friday night at home, or at my parent's house. However today, I spent the day getting ready for a grand promotion of Raven Armani's Collections. I told Yuki I didn't need to spend five hours getting ready, but she insisted on doing everything, including exfoliating and waxing. When people said beauty is a pain, I completely agree, since I would never spend so much time in one day to try and look good for one night. I have much more necessary things to do, such as photography, be with my family and feed my lovely dog Jump.

After being harassed by make up, hair brushes and more make up brushes. I sat in the reception of my studio, waiting for the limousine (which Jon insisted on) to come and collect me. I drummed my fingers on the arm rests, and occasionally looked at my watch. When the hand ticked 12, the door opened and a man in a chauffeur uniform walked in and bowed.

"My lady, are you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I wondered where Joren was, possibly in the limo because he was too lazy to move his stuck up arse. "Is Mr Stone Mountain downstairs waiting for me?"

The man looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry madam, but he ordered me to collect you only." He opened the door to the elevator. I fumed inside, it was one thing to act like a spoilt model, but to let your escort go to a party by herself is far worse!

"Thank you." I said politely as I walked to the elevator. I smiled at the man, and it was then I realised how handsome he was. Too bad he wasn't my escort; technically he is, since he is driving me there.

"The pleasure is my own." He smiled and I thought my stomach did one of those really silly flip flops you read in romance books. We got inside the limousine; however as I sat by myself in a stretch limousine, it generated a feeling of loneliness. So I moved myself to the front where I could talk to the driver.

"Did you get a bit lonely back there?" He asked.

"Well you should try it out."

"It feels just as lonely at the front, when your customers are talking amongst themselves."

"Oh I'm sorry," I said apologetically, he laughed.

"Of course I do enjoy people who do make an effort to come to the front and wants a chat with me."

"By the way, I'm Keladry Mindelan." He laughed again; and his laugh sounds so nice.

"I know who you are. I have a cousin who would talk non-stop about your works. He is very into photography himself. Of course he is not as lucky as you, in the lines of career."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

"May I have the pleasure to know your name?"

"Name is Dom."

"Nice name."

"And so is yours Miss Mindelan."

We talked about a lot of things, especially how awful Joren is in the studio, until we reached the place where the release was held, in The Royal Conte Hotel. Before I got out, Dom stopped me.

"If you need a lift back or any transportation, you can always contact me. Here's my card." He handed over his card; my stomach did another silly flip as I took the small white paper which I kept in the safety of my purse.

I got out and I stood in front of this beautiful hotel. It was an enormous building, with two wide curving staircases which joined together on a gilded landing to extravagant gold patterned doors. The press stood outside, snapping pictures of the people who came to this release. A few journalists took my picture, which I smiled nervously at. From past experiences, they had taught me that smiling at the camera would create less of a story, than sprinting up the stairs. You could imagine all those magazines printing off things like 'Mindelan Races Other Celebrities'.

Instead of normally being blinded by an everlasting bright light, the press ran past me to the limousine which was behind me. I turned round and saw the man who was my escort gracefully getting out of the car and giving his hand to the supermodel Doanna Campbell.

How dare he? The little maggot decided to not pick up little unimportant me and went with a supermodel. Even though Jon said he would. Obviously Jon's matchmaking failed, and why should I need to be escorted by the likes of a spoilt brat like Joren. Dom would be a thousand times better than him. Anyway, it would look bad if I noticed Mr Stone Mountain. So Kel, be calm, and walk to the door, with coolness and posture.

I walked up the stairs and the bouncer outside looked at me. I recognised him; he is Faleron who had once saved me from the herd of the press.

"Good evening Miss Mindelan."

"And good evening to you too, Faleron." He looked at Joren and Doanna, who gracefully pushed the press away to reach the door.

"I see you were neglected for once Miss Mindelan." It was true, not that I mind, it's not all that glamorous to be attacked by the barbaric press.

"Not that I mind though. It's a relief to walk to the door without pushing and nudging." He grinned at me and I continued to walk through the door.

Have you ever been to a place where it is so grand, all you could do is stand there gaping? Well this is one of those places. A huge chandelier hung from the top, like the one from the Phantom of the Opera musical that my nieces love. The floor was marble, which has been polished till you can see your reflection. The stairs leading off from the reception hall had elaborated gold rails. Staffs from the hotel walked around in a stiff manner, with silver trays full of champagne or canapé delicately balanced.

These parties are fairly boring, since they only consisted of people talking politely to each other, and just sipping champagne. I spotted Jonathan walking towards me, my anger about Joren returned and I strolled over to him.

"Kel my dear. You must be acquaintance with Roald and Shinko Simpson, I have referred to you, and they are extremely keen on booking you for their wedding photos, to display on 'Newlyweds'." He took my wrist and gently tugged me. I frowned, which he noticed.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" I thought I could have screamed, but screaming at the man who mostly employed me was not a good idea.

"Did you check whether Joren escorted me or not?"

"Well I specifically commanded him to. Where is that boy now?" He looked around him, but didn't find Joren.

"He is at the door with Doanna, hoping to make a great story for the front page." I said sarcastically, I couldn't help it but it did give me a very small amount of satisfaction that Joren would have to face Jon's interesting punishments.

"Is he now? Well don't worry yourself. You look ravishing tonight, and don't let all the beautiful women put you down. Now shall I introduce you to the engaged couple?"

He guided me to Roald and Shinko. Who were obviously made for each other, at first impressions I liked Roald since he wasn't so boastful about the engagement and was quite a reserved guy. Yet to balance that out Shinko was a pretty bubbly person, who seemed like she planned this wedding all her life, though she is loveable.

Soon I was taken to the Grand room, where it was just as elaborate as the reception hall, but a catwalk was placed at the centre of the room with chairs around it. Jonathan reserved me a seat beside him, while his wife sat on the other side. The thought of Joren came back to me when a projector showed his face, which was taken in my studio. Other photos of him were shown, such as one on the beach in Blue Harbour where he wore only Raven Armani boxers.

There was a bustle of chatter and a rustle of fabric as the room was filled with important people of today's society. It suddenly went quiet when the chart hits song by Queenscove came on. Suddenly a parade of models came down the catwalk and showed off the latest collection from the designer. I sat there slightly bored; I looked at Jonathan who put a face of interest in the show. He was probably mentally thinking which models to add to his agency, so he can make even more money than he already makes.

I clenched my jaw from yawning and I quickly brushed off the tears of boredom. If you have ever been to one of these, the first minute is interesting as it's the first time you have actually seen the clothes. But then the others seem to be the same sort of style. And you just wait till another collection of a different style comes on.

I wasn't bored anymore, when the lights went completely out and suddenly a spotlight is shone at the entrance to the cat walk. A man stood posed with his head down, in a tailored pillar-box red tuxedo. Everyone wondered who this was, but I knew instantly from the blond hair and by his figure it was Joren Stone Mountain. Whispers erupted, but were suddenly quiet when Joren lifted his head up and walked up the long stage with more good-looking models in black tuxedos who walked behind him.

It amazed me how a man who was so conceited back stage, could act so professional on the cat walk. If his appearance didn't startle the audience, the next thing part of the cat walk routine did.

He stood in the centre of the row of models. He took his hat off gracefully and passed it to a model beside him. Then the other models began to take off his suit, to reveal an extraordinary tie. He turned round with his back to the audience, and took off his tie. With the help of other models, he was stripped down to only a pair of boxers. The models in the black tuxedos left and as they left, a parade of other models in Armani underwear began to do their routine.

I cringed, and imagined what it would be like if I told my sisters that I saw a parade of models who were modelling underwear. They would definitely squeal and complain why I didn't take a single picture for them. Everyone clapped, a bit louder than ordinary. I don't understand why people like the sight of half naked men advertising underwear.

Thankfully this ended, and the founder of Raven Armani went on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"I would like to thank you all for attending the Raven Armani collection winter 2005 release. Also special thanks to the organiser of tonight, Mr Burchard Stone Mountain, and the everyone else who have created such wonderful performance." Everyone clapped politely.

"I want to take this chance to wish Young Mr Joren Stone Mountain all the luck he would need for a successful career ahead of him." A sound which resembled a stampede erupted. I just clapped politely; I don't see what the big deal with Joren is. He seemed to be the model on everybody's lips.

"May I also congratulate Miss Mindelan on her wonderful work she has put into this."

An even louder applause erupted. I honestly didn't expect that. I did the only thing which came to my mind; blush, smile and wave.

"Now would everyone like to make their way to the Banquet Hall where dinner would be served." Everybody rose from their seats and headed for the Banquet Hall. I stood up and waited for Jonathan to lift his lady up and gently kiss her hand. It's well known that Jon was affectionate towards his wife Thayet (who has been voted 'The Most Beautiful Woman in the Century' by the People's magazine five times in a row but with a year count of twelve).

We walked towards the Banquet Hall where everyone was seated according to where their name tag was placed. A waiter took Jon and Thayet to one side of the Hall, when another waiter guided me to the opposite side. I grimaced; someone probably seated me with some editor of a magazine who has probably paid money to sit next to me, in order to strike up a deal. So far, I have cleverly missed those traps though I almost fell into one once, until I told Yuki about it and she told me that had happened to her before.

I sat down and found I sat on a table quite close to the centre table, where the host and most important guests sat. Nobody but me sat on my table, so I looked beside me to see who were to be my companions for the night.

I grinned when I saw the name 'Daine Versace'. I have talked to her once at another formal party, and I found out she was laidback and was generally pleasant. It was no doubt that her husband Numair, an important scientist was with her. Before I looked at the other name tag beside me, someone has already sat down. Much to my dislike.


	7. Raven Armani Winter 2005 Dinner & Dances

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joren had obviously donned a suit backstage after his previous boxers performance and sat next to me, with Roald and Shinko Simpson opposite me.

"So you finally decided to join the more ordinary people from tonight." I said sarcastically. It's a dull night, I was quite lonely for most of the night so far, I spent too long to look good, so I had every reason to be sarcastic for once.

"It's just to balance my fantastic life. Is that a crime my lady?" He winked at me, I shivered.

"Please, what's in your life that makes it so fantastic?"

"The day you walked into it."

Oh great, I feel like I could just throw up my rabbit food salad!

"Next time you make a confession; choose a less cheesy line."

Before he could reply, a little bell rang and waiters and waitresses with trays full of food walked to our tables and began to serve us. Thank goodness.

For the rest of the dinner, I refused to look at Joren. Especially if he had the intention to throw wasted sad chat up lines. I talked to Daine and Numair who asked about my family and my career. Daine told me how incredibly upset she was she couldn't book a few photo shoots with Lalasa. So I politely said I would try my best to fit her in one day, which she was very happy about.

Dinner was splendid, I never understood how the chefs made beautiful sculptures out of sugar and other sort of food. By the time dessert came, everyone had already seen platefuls of art. I think Joren has _finally_ picked up the idea that I don't want any conversation with him. His 'oh I'm a model, I'm so brilliant' attitude irritated me.

After dinner, everyone moved to the Ballroom, where people danced, drank champagne and socialised. If you think that the Ballroom is a great place to be; you will be disappointed. It's boring as you don't dance with the really handsome men (since they only dance with possessive wives/ girlfriends). So this only leaves you with very little choices.

The ballroom had a live band playing at one side, a projector and a few displays were set on the other side, waiters were walking around with trays full of champagne. Couples and possible business partners were dancing in the middle.

Joren was already dancing with a fashionably dressed lady (who was obviously rich since you need sunglasses to prevent being blinded by her sparkling diamonds). I drank a glass of champagne.

I have survived half of the night, I sat through a catwalk with some… interesting points in it. Have two possible clients who are more than happy to have me as their photographer. Still, I was bored and uncomfortable; I would rather be at home. Because there wasn't much that stopped me it was something I decided to do.

I decided on the bathroom, so I could reconsider an early exit.

"Excuse me, where is the ladies room?" The waiter motioned to a door in the corner. I thanked him and walked happily to my destination. I was washing my hands when I was listening. No, I just overheard some ladies talking.

"Darling, I hope you can come to my little gathering at my villa in Tusaine. You will be delighted to meet all the male guests there." Said one lady dressed in a blue silky dress with a white fur cape.

"I'm sure I will; that is until I found out that I have slept with them and they were married." Replied a tall shapely blonde (who was obviously wearing far too much perfume).

"Well have no fear, for this time they are all eligible bachelors. Even Cleon Grint would be there."

"I would do my best, however I have quite a few meetings with other potential men."

"What's your opinion on Mr Stone Mountain?"

"The Senior or Junior Stone Mountain?"

"Who else? Junior of course."

"Say no more, he is absolutely divine!"

"Then how about I try to invite him to my lovely gathering?"

"Being the Sex God he looks like, I'm sure he is taken."

"Now you are wrong. I heard he is still single and ready for grab."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a dance with him and charm him. Also if he does come, I can guarantee you I will be."

The two gossips were gone, and I stood there applying another coat of lip gloss and thinking. Joren of Stone Mountain is already dubbed 'Hottest man' and 'Sex God'. I can just understand why, but I really don't see the attraction. Possibly because I have worked with him and his stuck up attitude. The one minute worth of gossip was enough for me to run to a toilet and sick. I would have stayed in the bathroom a bit longer, had I not witnessed a classy middle-aged lady lining up some cocaine on the marble counter next to me.

I returned to the Ballroom, the feeling of uneasiness was still with me. I took another glass of champagne, and began to drink it.

"Would you like a dance?" I turned round and I came face to face with the newly dubbed 'Sex God'.

"Do I want a dance with you?"

"Don't repeat my question." He gently took my glass out of my hand and handed it over to a waiter.

"I guess I have no choice."

He led me to the centre of the room. We began to dance politely.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied curtly.

"Good."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Maybe the one word replies aren't a good way to talk to him. According to those ladies, he is the most wanted person for the dance floor tonight.

"Maybe we should talk more than one word sentences." He said. He reads my mind.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I looked up at him, and caught the wink sent at me. I pulled a fake smile.

"Of course I did. I _loved_ it."

"Who wouldn't." he remarked.

"Just be fortunate that only I see this side of you?"

"Which side?"

"The stuck up you."

"I'm stuck up?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you are."

"Nobody said that about me."

"Just not in your face." He smiled, which sent cold shivers down my back.

"You seem like you know what everyone thinks of me."

"Of course I do. They say you are rich,"

"I can't help that."

"Spoilt,"

"Isn't my fault."

"And extremely egotistical!"

I stormed off, away from his warm body.

Oh shut up Kel!

I was angry, actually I was furious with the man, and I hoped he will accept the offer to go to that gathering in Tusaine, so he can hook up with a gold digger and I would never have to see his face physically again!!

I walked out of the building and promptly dialled the chauffeur's number on the business card he gave me. Within minutes the chauffeur Dom picked me up and with much relief I got home safely and away from the craziness of the fashion industry.


	8. Hot Chocolate & the Day After

**The Portrayal of the Beautiful - Hot Chocolate the Day After  
by Imperfectionist ;D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tammy's stuff, because I won't be sitting in dreary England writing fanfics on I would be writing proper binded books for readers instead!

* * *

This morning I woke up feeling exhausted. I looked in the mirror, and was shocked to see layers of make up smudged all down my face; I had mascara running down my cheeks, eye shadow which looked like a blur, and smudged lipstick. Not that I care a lot, but it would be nice if I remembered to remove all the face paint and wake up the next morning looking clean and fresh.

So I had a rough morning to getting ready to be downstairs with my beloved crew and studio. When I walked in I was attacked by Yuki, who clung onto my arm and began to question me about last night.

"Kel, how did it go last night? Was Merric Beckham really there? He is so big in the Yamani Islands. My sister asked me if I could get his autograph. And I read the reviews of it this morning and it had said that they were modelling underwear as well. What were the models like? Did you get their numbers?"

"Yuki! It was boring and the same as usual. I did not see Beckham. Yes there were male models modelling tight underwear. No, I did not get their numbers. And I thought you had to get the dressing room ready?"

Yuki bowed and walked away, as she understood that I was in a bad mood. Lalasa walked towards me in a very business like manner.

"Kel, did you sleep well last night? You look exhausted? Shall I postpone today's appointments?"

Why is everyone doing this to me? I'm tired, and I really don't want to be the boss today.

"No! I want everything over and done with."

She pulled her shoulders back and opened the book.

"Today we have a meeting with our accountant Mr Myles at 10 am. Then we have to make sure we have received all the cheques which we should have received since last month. Basically all we are doing today is dealing with lots of numbers."

Oh it's the joy of my life.

"Then I'll make myself something to drink." Nothing gets you in a better mood than a good hot chocolate.

So the day went on, as it would normally when I meet my accountant Mr Myles, a very cheerful and intelligent man. We had an enjoyable time while we discussed my financial situations etc. Soon everyone had left to go home, and I was the only one left behind to lock up my studio.

I stood outside the lift waiting for it to come from ground floor. The door opened and a man walked straight into me.

"Keladry! I'm sorry."

I was still dazed by the collision, but I looked up and my stomach did all the silly romantic flip flops when I saw that I had walked into Dom.

"Oh hello Dom." I brushed my hand through my hair. "Thanks for the lift home; I'll send you a cheque later on ok."

He smiled and replied.

"That's really not the reason I came here for."

Oh please say he wanted to come and see me!

"I was, wondering if you want to grab a coffee around the corner." He asked nervously.

Of course I'd love to!

"Sure."

Next thing I knew I was sitting in Café Rouge having a hot chocolate with Dom. Maybe that really awful night had paid off, since I'm sitting opposite someone who is so nice. He's really funny and we got to know each other a bit better.

"How was your night at Raven Armani? You fell asleep before I can even ask last night." He laughed as I bit my lip in an embarrassing way.

"It was alright."

"Any models take your fancy?"

I immediately thought of Joren and his stuck up arse.

"No; they're not really my cup of tea."

"Well am I?"

I bit my lip again, resisting the temptation to say 'yes!'

"Possibly."

"Are you free tomorrow night? I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner or something with me."

I smiled, "I'd love to."

"Brilliant! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

I grinned; he left me at the bottom of my penthouse, and kissed me on the cheek in front of Coram the security guard. I went to bed smiling.

**AN:** That was the next chapter of The Portrayal of the Beautiful. I'm sorry for the long wait. But my lovely beta reader had beta this in the speed of light. So this chapter has perfect grammar thanks to **Bubblegumgirl**! applause

**Flower Kid** – I'm flattered, well there isn't a lot of K/J at the moment but if you like K/D, I hope you would continue reading this. (I'm having my mini shot at K/D, a change in direction.)

**Nobody** – Happy Chinese New Year! Take Care!

**Dreamerdoll** - grins wickedly I would never forget the first time I have seen a catwalk. Parades of male models in underwear! I thought it was a good experience to put in this story. Also I'll think of some more heart throbbing scenes to put in. Sorry for the late update. Happy Chinese New Year!

**Alenor** – lol I'm sure one day Joren would be semi nice for a longer period of time. Happy Chinese New Year!

**Soccerchick-08** – Hmm… the last time I emailed you was in a while. Well you must update all your other stories, because I love them and I can't wait for your new ones too! It's like TV series, you finish one series then you put the next one in the same slot. If you don't update, I'm blackmail you by saying I won't write anymore while I'm on holiday! Lol just joking, holidays are the only thing that really motivates me in writing. Take Care! Happy Chinese New Year!

**Ti-Ti** – Lol beating around the bush with the lovebirds is what I do best. Maybe one day I'll write a few one-shots with obvious romance it to quench your thirst. Happy Chinese New Year!

**Ubiquitous girl** – lol notice how I got a beta reader for this chapter? Well my beta reader is absolutely fantastic but the problem is that I'm either too impatient/lazy to give it to her to beta. So I'm going to try improve my patience and make a bit more effort. Happy Chinese New Year!

**Wake-Robin** – Thank you very much. Take Care!

**Sull** – Understandable and I'm really glad I caught your best interest in photography. I'm not an expert at it but let me know if you think some things seem a bit odd. It's a pleasure to know you. Take care!

**Oceanspike** – I'm glad I got you excited about the models in underwear lol. If you did get a bit too excited over it, I don't quite blame you. I thought half of the girls in the audience did at a show full of male models in underwear. Lol Take Care!

**Pearli** - I like you! You definitely know how to make me happy. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Though there is a better part coming along soon… Take Care

**Lady-kitty** – I can't stop having this big fat smile on my face! If I know I will always have reviewers like you. I would be writing in every waking moment. Happy Chinese New Year!

**Totallytwisted **- Happy Chinese New Year! Maybe I'll try and stick Joren and Kel in a room and make them realise they love each other and they wanted to get married. I doubt if that will work though. Take Care!

**BloodSoakedTiger** – heehee I hope you enjoyed this update! Take care!

**Alcapacien** – The bathroom scene was a great scene, I thought everyone can get another perspective of Joren. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Take Care! Also Happy Chinese New Year!

**Parcheezie** – Heehee thanks very much. Happy Chinese New Year!

**Mystic Moon Empress **- I think there should be more encounters between Kel and Joren, and I'm sure you will agree with me. See you soon! Take Care!

**PsychoLioness** – You're the first to describe Joren as intriguing. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Happy Chinese New Year!

**Lady of Masbolle** – I hope you had a nice time in India. Take Care!

**Halaia** – I'm the sort of person, who likes to write something in a new perspective and something as original as possible. Naturally I placed Tortallan characters where I saw they fit in the best.

So Jon who is the head of a modelling agency, should be where he is, because that means as long as it's in his agency, he can rule like a king. You need a good looking head of a modelling agency to enrol new models too.

Joren is beautiful enough to be a model and if they wanted to models can gain a certain cold edge to themselves towards particular people.

Kel should be a photographer because she wants to do something she loves despite hard work, and possibly a low wage. Dedicated to her choice of career, and original in that career.

OK please please review! I need your reviews to motivate me! I will be very happy to respond to all your responses.

Take care!

Happy Chinese New Year!


	9. The Ritz and a small encounter

**The Portrayal of the Beautiful – Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tamora Pierce's world of Tortall and her lovely characters. I don't own all those designers and the models etc. Also I do not own The Ritz, or I shall be very rich and I would not have to do my french oral tomorrow.

* * *

"_Are you free tomorrow night? I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner or something with me."_

_I smiled, "I'd love to."_

"_Brilliant! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."_

_I grinned; he left me at the bottom of my penthouse, and kissed me on the cheek in front of Coram the security guard. I went to bed smiling._

* * *

Have you ever experienced a time when you really looked forward to a particular event like a friend of yours is having a massive house party, or simply going out for dinner with someone who is simply very wonderful. Well I have, I may not express it as well as other Tortallan girls may, but I have finished work an hour earlier just so I can have some time to prepare without rushing.

I don't remember in detail exactly what had happened. However I did remember the shock I felt when Dom gave me a bunch of flowers. It was extremely sweet of him for a first date. I remember having a mental checklist in my head, just to check I looked decent and proper.

Dom took me to the Ritz, a very nice restaurant; though I must say he must have felt very generous to take me to such place. I had a strange thought that Dom had the notion of making me pay, which didn't happen. It happened once; this guy dumped me after our third date and stormed out while I had to pay for a hefty meal, where he did most of the eating!

Anyway if you have been to the Ritz, I'm sure you will remember the grandness of the place, immaculate waiters passing and serving you, and the candlelight tables. We sat down at a table by the window, ordered our dinner and had some champagne.

While we waited, I was sure I had to have stitches because Dom made me laugh so much. We talked animatedly, about our interests, our jobs and who we have met. Unexpectedly a loud cry came from a corner. Dom and I turned to look, just like all the other customers. We all saw a girl crying and a man looking fairly apologetic and thoroughly embarrassed. The expensively clad girl stormed out of the Ritz, a moment later the man followed.

"Well, that was interesting."

It was followed by an awkward silence, later it was broken by the arrival of our starter. We began talking again; I laughed when Dom said something funny to me, but I saw him stiffen. I turned round and saw Joren with a stylish woman on his arm.

Joren saw my face and for one second, his eyes darted back and forth from me to Dom.

"It's nice to see you here Kel." He gave Dom a cold look; I was fascinated how a handsome man's features could turn into one full of malice in a second.

"We meet again Dom."

"Yes, it's good seeing you again so soon."

Have you ever used a really sharp knife to cut food and it cuts it nice and tidily in half? Well the tension here was that solid, that it could have been cut like that. A waiter came to serve Joren some sort of expensive Tusaine wine.

I didn't realise I held my breath until I gave an inaudible pleasant sigh of relief. Dom and I ate and we conversed politely. I noticed there was a layer of formality which has come between us, and my guess was because Joren was sitting on the other table. Whatever caused a strong dislike from Dom to Joren, I was not too sure.

Just after our dinner plates have been taken away from our table. I excused myself for the bathroom. On the way back, I remembered the woman who accompanied Joren give me a very dirty glare, as she bumped past me.

I sat down and Dom excused himself for the bathroom. I sat alone at my table, waiting awkwardly; I occasionally glanced outside into the busy bustling street, a contrast to the calming and formal restaurant. I noticed someone sit in Dom's seat, and I looked up to see Joren, who leant across the table. Have you ever skewered a piece of food for a barbeque? Well Joren's eyes did more than just look at you, they pierce through you, and you would be held under the spell, mesmerised. I knew as a fact, those eyes were beautiful and captivating, however it was the first time I have actually seen them the way I had that night.

I gulped and leant back, it broke the spell.

"Yes Joren? How can I help you?" My words were scornful.

"I just want to say," He looked at me, I meant cut into me and he saw the discontented feeling I had with him; he sighed. "Just be careful with Dom."

I boiled, I must have felt over protective about Dom, because I was angry, which I felt was really hard to hide.

"Dom seems a gentleman to me,"

"Well looks can be deceiving." He interrupted.

"And who are you to judge Mr Stone Mountain?" As each moment passed, I found it harder to hide the fuming anger within me. "You are definitely one to talk; you are lecturing me to be careful with other men, when you are only an arrogant boy who plays with other unfortunate women's hearts."

I expected a smart line to knock me back, but he sighed again. I remember for that split second, Joren looked fragile and wounded. That look was gone before I knew it and he stood up gracefully.

"Good luck Miss Mindelan. I wish you all the best in the future." He brought out his hand, I stood up, and the height difference was a small one. I shook his hand firmly; I remembered it felt very soft and feminine, yet firm and strong like a god's.

"Thank you Mr Stone Mountain. And I wish you the very best too."

I remember Joren gave my hand a firm squeeze and let go; the sense of warm security embracing my hand was gone and Dom had appeared from around the corner. We left the Ritz behind us, as well as the haunting encounter with Joren Stone Mountain.

* * *

**AN:** Well this chapter has only been uploaded because of dear old loyal **Ti-Ti**. Who sent me a note telling me I have been shamelessly idle for weeks. So all my apologises to everyone, and my thanks to **Ti-Ti**.

I'm sorry this is so late,I have a number of reasons, firstly I'm very busy, I have my french oral tomorrow as well as an art exam, and I don't get a second shot at it too. Secondly I'm suffering from a writer's blovk because of pressure, however I'm healing so I am still writing on those rare occassions where I can find that time to.

**Thanks** for the reviews from the last chapter! I have almost forgotten how amazing you all are, but I mean how can anyone forget! You're just simply wonderful! This has been my most successful fanfiction and that would not happen if you didn't give me so such feedback and support.

Well I realised for some it's Spring Break, and I want to say go chill! Have fun! and read!  
Now for all those Brit chicks! Easter is soon! So have a happy easter holiday! Go skiing! Have fun! and surfing! (in my case)  
For those who thinks they don't fall in those categories, take care! Have fun! Get pissed if it's legal for you to!

Happy Holidays!


	10. Rogue Fashion Magazine

_Imperfectionist has resurrected and has a brand new chapter to her story Portrayal of the Beautiful!  
Well I'm sorry if I have been away for such a long time but I'm doing my GCSE exams at the moment, in fact I got 2 more exams left.  
I think everyone might have forgotten what this story is about so I shall remind you of it._

In a modern Tortall, Keladry of Mindelan isthe mostfamousphotographer (think Mario Testino) and she was one day employed by Jonathan who is theSenior Director of CorusModelling Agency. Jonathan wanted her to do an extensive photo shoot ofthe latest model who turns out to be Joren of Stone Mountain. He was an arrogant model andshe despised him,although she does her job and tries to put up with it. Next she goes to theRaven ArmaniWinterSeasoncatwalk and she fanciedthechauffeur Dom.It turned out to be a bad night for her (but male models in underwear!) and the next day shebumped into Dom again andhe asked her out. They went out on a date at the Ritz, and theysatat a tablenext to Joren and asupermodel. Kel finds out that Joren and Dom knew each other and in fact they both have mutual loathing as well. Then the story carries on from here.

* * *

If you asked me precisely what I have done in the next two months. To be honest I am not too sure. Since every day went in a certain pattern. I would work, and then I would meet up with Dom. It may seem boring to a lot of people, since everyone always like a bit of excitement. However when your career demand a busy lifestyle, it's a bliss to have a routine once in a while. 

This day I have just done some shots for Rogue magazine. Now let me quickly explain the history of Rogue magazine. Before I was born, fashion was designed by men, and all high ranks in fashion were dominated by men. There was the problem that men designed clothes but it was for women. If any woman wanted to be at the top of the tree of fashion, it was near impossible since men were, shall we say unfair.

Just after I was born came Alanna Trebond. She came into the fashion market with her own style because she hated what men wanted women to wear and did not care what women wanted to wear. Since men dominated the fashion market; to get her ideas through, she had used a man's name and always had George Cooper as her representative.

Her designs and style has taken off, and soon all young women owned a garment by Alanna. However nobody knew her true identity for a few years which she has carefully concealed.

Now everything in this world has an opposite, light and dark, fashionable and unfashionable. Alanna had a rival label; its director was Roger C. It was on one day when Roger had done some spying, hoping to steal some of Alanna's ideas to fight off the competition. However what he had found out was far better. The next day he has had journalists outside Alanna's headquarters and had announced that Alanna had used a fraud name and was also a woman.

Since Alanna's company was an enormous label, the news have made front-page and have caused a ripple of debates and issues. In the end, the media have come to the conclusion that the Fashion business was generally 'a group of sexist old men, who do not understand anyone especially their wives'. Afterwards, the Tortallan government passed an Employment Sexual Discrimination Act which then gave the opportunity for all women to work in whatever career they wish to do.

Now Alanna's profits have soared and more women buy her brand simply because they want to make a statement in fashionable ways. When I was little, I looked up to Alanna as she showed me how a dream can be achieved and no dream is impossible. Today I am here working for her.

We worked till really late, most normal people would be out in the city, drinking lots of fancy cocktails, dancing and hoping to get lucky. However Alanna, my crew, the models and I were just finishing off today's work. When everyone was leaving and I was closing the doors, I found Dom waiting for me in the reception.

It sounds really silly to say this but Dom looks very sexy in his chauffeur uniform. A quote came into my head and I remember Yuki telling me this when we were walking past some handsomely dressed soldiers from the army. 'I like a man in uniform!'

"Sit down Kel, you look exhausted." He said; I could feel my heart beating steadily faster as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"You would be too if you have worked from eight this morning till now." I sprawled myself across the couch in exhaustion.

"Well baby, I'm sorry." He leant towards me and was kissing me ever so softly. It felt as if feathers were brushing against my lips, something so simple yet it could make one girl faint from heat.

"I guess you don't want to anything tonight." He said with a tone of disappointment.

"I still want to grab a cup of coffee if it is possible."

"I think you misunderstood what I said, when I said 'anything' I meant something active and something we could do in your room." He said sexily.

I blushed, I know I'm not an innocent little girl anymore, but it was the way Dom suggested such thing.

"I'm sorry, not tonight." I said; I hope it sounded polite. I don't want to push Dom away.

He gave me a swift kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

He jumped into the lift and he was gone. I then took the lift after him and went to the lower city for some coffee. I found a small cosy coffee shop which I knew was where everyone in the fashion business likes to go. I sat down in a comfortable red armchair, waiting for my coffee when a blonde male model sat opposite me.

"It's you." I said, not bothering to be polite. I rose to find another seat in the coffee shop, but he jumped up and held my wrist.

"Don't leave yet, we haven't had a little chat for a while."

"That is because I'm busy and I don't have time for the likes of you."

"Likes of me? Are you being prejudice to models? How ironic."

"That is not true, when I said likes of you, I meant arrogant men who thinks they are all that."

He let go of my wrist and brushed his hand through his white blonde hair.

"Well I'm going to prove you wrong, you would want to talk to me if I told you I have new clients and I want to talk business with you." He said in a boyish serious tone.

I thought about it, it would be nice to work with a new face right? I guess it won't be that bad as long as it all stays professional. I slumped into the armchair again and looked blankly at Joren, waiting for him to talk.

"Good, now you are seated and coffee is here." He took my coffee and placed it on the table in between us. "Let's talk about business. A week ago I was told by Jon that the media needs new faces for the new season. I know that I am the latest face in fashion but they say I need a 'counterpart'. So I have been searching all week and I have found what I would call my 'counterpart'."

He looked at me; I guess I was really tired but he looked attractive and hypnotising in the dim light of the coffee shop and his blue eyes were bright and captivating. I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts! I quickly drank some coffee, which woke me up and got me out of those silly thoughts.

"Well no doubt your counterpart was an ex-page three girl then." I remarked. In my opinion Page Three girls are girls with huge breasts and want to become desperate models.

"Surprisingly no." He smiled and I guess it was the coffee because my heart paced faster. "In fact Zahir is my best friend since nursery. In personality and appearance he is my counterpart. Also he is photographable, does not have stage fright, cool-headed, and is what a model needs to be."

"So what has this got to do with me?"

"I was about to ask you, if you would have time to arrange a photo shoot for my friend."

I thought about it, I guess it would be alright. If it is Joren's counterpart male model then it means I may like him. Also it doesn't mean I would have to meet Joren Stone Mountain again for a conversation.

"Ring my studio tomorrow to arrange it and tell Lalasa I have spoken to you about it already."

"Great, that means a lot - for him." He quickly added. "I'll tell you something interesting."

"Go on then," I relaxed into the armchair.

"Zahir and I used to go to senior school with Dom. In fact we were best friends."

I frowned; surely no one can see that link coming!

"If you don't believe me ask your dear lover boy about it. I must go now. Good night Kel."

With that note he left the coffee shop quickly and he disappeared into the lower city streets. I sat there for a while, whilst drinking my coffee thinking. If Joren and Dom were best friends then what happened to that friendship? I bet Joren, for being his stuck up self, done something that broke the trust that Dom had for him. Maybe one day I would ask Dom about it. With that thought imprinted in my mind, I left the cosy place for my bed where I would sleep and wake up to another new day.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews! This is breaking my record and I can only say YAY! You know, you can always make this a real success for me and that means it would give me an even biggerchallenge if I write more stories in the future. hint hint 


	11. Kaleidoscopic Beauty

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


Portrayal of the Beautiful - Kaleidoscopic Beauty

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Tamora Pierce material!

* * *

"Ok Zahir, can you look this way please." I pressed the shutter button. "Good. Now tilt your head to this side a bit." I pressed the shutter button a couple of times. "Looking good."

Last week Joren got in contact with Lalasa and things got arranged. When I first met Zahir, my first impression of him was that he's a diamond in the rock. His body is very well built and his eyes are coal black which could captivate any girl. He came into the studio; every female member in the crew gave him a few lusty glances. I remember reminding Yuki that she must be professional about her job. Though I'm sure any senior school girl would love the job if they knew they would be in a very close distance to some very well known models like Joren Stone Mountain and the about-to-be-famous Zahir.

At the end of the day, I expected Dom to be waiting for me at the reception. However he wasn't there; he called in earlier to say he was ill that day. Zahir took the opportunity and thought he would treat his photographer for a drink at a lounge bar.

We were sat on one of the side couches in a popular bar, discussing all sorts of things about the business. It was not even half an hour since we had sat down and two bar girls had chatted their way to Zahir's side. The power of vanity is probably stronger than guns and bombs. I sighed when they began seducing him, by making overly exaggerated compliments and Zahir playing his part by staying calm yet charming.

While Zahir was starting to get friendly with the two girls; another model appears with a trail of glances and whispers following him. Sometimes I wish I don't have to associate myself with this model. Joren Stone Mountain sat by me while his arm was casually draped over my shoulders.

"Do I look like I want your arm around me sir?" He smelt fresh and his clothes was immaculate; it won't do for a model to look bad in public right?

"Well you looked like you were inviting it. Zahir man! How ya doin?"

"Safe! Kel here was great. Gotta hook up with her later on." Zahir winked at me and left with the two girls. Undoubtedly he's going to have some fun tonight.

Joren downed a shot of alcohol, I hate it. It permanently damages your liver; you act like an idiot and do things you may regret. Also technically alcohol is a toxic.

"So what would you be doing later? Care to spend some time in my company?"

Before I could answer, I was saved by the bell. Well, it was another skimpy dressed girl who had very unnatural shaped breasts; however for the sake of this narrative we can say a very bad and terrible pun 'saved by the plastic bells'.

"Hey there gorgeous, care for some company?" She said battering her curled false eyelashes. Joren's arm held me tighter and I smirked at the girl. I didn't like the man at all, but still I have some pride. I'm not going to lose the attention of the masculine human race to a flawed plastic doll.

"If you can't see, he is in very good company." I firmly stated.

"I know he is in good company but he could be having an even better time, if you know what I mean." She smiled smugly. Inside I was fuming; I have seen enough stunning models to know that she is far from fine quality! Before I could lose it in front of this bimbo, Joren made a very satisfying comment to her.

"I am Joren Stone Mountain, a rising model connected to almost every fashion house. My friend here is Keladry Mindelan, a renowned photographer in the fashion business. Maybe you should look in the mirror; and find yourself a fantastic plastic surgeon. But for now find some other guy; maybe the ones pissed out of their faces would want you."

She pulled her fish lips into a twisted pout and stormed off. More like bounce off, the way her derrière was swaying. I laughed, some people try too hard to become beautiful, but in the end they become warped and disfigured people in the mirror of truth.

I sighed and I was released from Joren's tight grip. He is so strange. I would normally have expected him to leave me and went off with that thing. However he offered to drive me home since I lived at least decent walking distance away.

We got into his Aston Martin DB9 which had 'for my dear son on his 23rd birthday. Lord Stone Mountain.' Engraved on a metal plate under the dash board. Def Leppard and White snake blasted through the speakers as we got onto the main road, when it occurred to me that I should visit Dom and check if he was alright, since he was ill that day.

"Can you turn left and then take the second right?" I asked politely. Swiftly he made a sharp left turn and took the second right.

"Where next princess?" I directed him to Dom's house, he didn't ask me where we were going but at that moment I had the impression that he knew where we were going.

We stopped outside a block of modern-esque flats and I opened the door gently preventing it from scratching it in any way.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes." I commented and got out of the car.

"Off to tuck the beau in bed. Make it quick, I may get a ticket for stopping here."

He turned up the music in his car and relaxed. I sprinted into the main entrance and took the stairs to Dom's flat. Fortunately he lived on the second floor so the run up the stairs was light exercise. Fumbling in my pocket, I reached for the spare key Dom gave me a week ago. In a rush I managed to unlock the heavy door and dashed into the minimalistic furnished flat and into the bedroom until I froze in shock at the sight before me.

The smell of sweat and sated sex invaded my nostrils with its sickening scent, the sight of the rumpled bed sheets and the hastily thrown clothing garments which used to make me smile naughtily. The worst of all was the sight of someone I trusted to stay faithful to be pounding a slender red head into the bed. The sounds of their passionate session made me walk out of the flat; slammed the door as I went and ran down the stairs as tears threatened to fall down my face like the waterfall of Niagara.

The Aston Martin door flew open as I jumped in and clumsily put my seat-belt on. "I'll drive around the block." The driver asked softly. I released a heavy sigh and tears began to pour down my face. It hurt. My heart was being pulled to my stomach, my throat tightened, my nose was running. I feel like I want to hurl as if the purging might take away those images in my mind too. It wasn't my heart that was broken; my faith in fidelity did too.

The glove box in front of me opened and a hand offered a tissue from its contents, which I took gratefully to blow my nose and wipe away excessive tears. However no matter how much tears I dry away, I cannot stop crying.

The music in the car had stopped since I jumped into the car and all that can be heard in the car was my sniffling, the revving of the engine and the rustle of used and clean tissues. I took a deep breathe, aware of where I am and who I am with. "Please take me home?" I whispered.

He never said anything but continued to drive in the direction of my flat. I was feeling very grateful, for the journey and the tissues. The window opened and the sounds of the vibrant Corus and traffic came through. It reminded me how I'm in a city; a city where a lot of lonely cluster. As much as I love this place with all of my heart, with so much to do and see; it makes you feel even more prominent if you are alone.

We arrived at my flat and Joren turned into the car park as the Security guard nodded to let him through the gates. He parked in a free space and turned the engine off. I began to get out of the car when he did too. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Just going to walk you up there to make sure you are ok." He replied plainly.

"I can assure you that I'm very capable and safe to walk up to my own flat. Thank you."

"Just accept the offer out of politeness." He said as he pulled a jacket and put it on my shoulders. I didn't question him about his jacket, I wasn't cold at all but it felt comfortable having his jacket draped across my shoulders. We got into the lift in silence and it stayed that way up to my door where I pulled my keys out of my pocket. Until his hand held mine firmly. "Allow me." He asked as he eased the keys out of my hand and opened the door. He let me in first and he closed the door behind him as he found the light switch. As if familiar with my flat, he walked straight to the open kitchen and began to boil the kettle.

"Can I ask what you are making?" I asked him.

"I'm just making you a cup of tea and then I'll be off." He said as he took a mug off a shelf and began to open up all my cupboards for the tea bags.

"Second one on the right and Earl Grey with milk and no sugar please." I smiled. "And thank you very much." He turned around with the kettle and curled the corner of his lips into a small grin; it was very becoming on him.

"It's my pleasure. Anyway I'd hate to have an unhappy photographer. An unhappy photographer means poorly executed shoots." He handed over the mug and I took it gratefully. The aroma of Earl Grey smelt so comforting. "As I said, I will be going now so you should take care of yourself." He turned slowly towards the door and I watched him leave as the door slowly closed behind him.

And there I was; alone in the flat with a job that deals with beautiful people, people who are so captivating they make me feel like I'm in a kaleidoscope, always distracting me from my loneliness.

* * *

Let me know what you think!!

* * *


	12. Daine Versace Summer Collection

**Portrayal of the Beautiful – Daine Versace**

I will be on my way to Paris in a day's time and being inspired by the lovely reviews I have received. May I present you with a chapter 12.

I apologise now for the next update for it will be a few weeks before I get that uploaded. (I have holidays and my birthday to attend)

Disclaimer: I am a charitable girl with morals, so I don't steal. I'm only borrowing Tamora's beautiful work as my media to express my inner passions.

* * *

The next morning I was greeted by a no fuss Lalasa who knew exactly what needed to be done by the end of the day. That morning I edited the photos from yesterday of Zahir and by the time it's lunch time I had sent them to Rogue, Men's Health, K.O. (King's Own) and other magazines. During a quick small lunch with Yuki and her delicious cooking, I was called up by Jon from Corus modelling agency.

"Hello Kel, how are you?" Said the calm and professional voice of Jon.

"I'm fine Jon. How was your holiday in Tusaine?" I asked nicely.

"It was as good as a holiday gets with constant telephone calls and emails. People seem to be unable to live without me. I had a look around the fashion houses there and believe me when I tell you this – they don't make clothes like the Tortallans do. Anyway enough about my holiday, I got a call from Versace and they specifically asked for you to photograph their spring/summer collection. You need to give Daine a call to discuss the concept and location. Also I need to ask you a question about a serious matter. Did you have sex with Joren?"

I almost choked and was thankful that there wasn't food a drink in my mouth. "Excuse me Jon; can you repeat that for me?"

"I said did you have sex with Joren Stone Mountain?"

"Course not! Who do you take me for anyway?" I was shocked to say the least; for Jon to come up with a conclusion like that! He knows very clearly that I don't like him much.

"I'm sorry; it's just that he's made a very odd request to work less frequently with you. I came to my own conclusions, since he has always talked about your work with the highest regard."

"Thanks for letting me know Jon. I can assure you that I have been nothing but professional in my young and fast career, so don't expect anything less than professional." I glanced at the worried Yuki who ate her food quietly as she tried not to overhear the entire conversation.

"Alright then. Give Daine a call and I believe she would let you know which models have been selected for the cover of Versace." The call ended with a click. Therefore after lunch I called the very busy Daine and she wanted me to go to her workshop to see the new collection the next day. I texted Lalasa about the appointment as well as letting her know she would join me. (I'm not great at writing everything down for later references.)

I had the rest of the day off and I was determined to let myself be occupied instead of thinking of the night before. Therefore I went to the gym. For every tear I wanted to shed, I sweated it out on the treadmill. For every scream that I wanted to release, I released it on weights. After exhausting myself and after being told that I might have over-done it by a gym supervisor. I returned home to take Jump for a long walk around Corus Park. It became late and Jump was tired after we walked around the expansive park. I carried Jump for another walk around the park. By the time we got home, Jump had fallen asleep in my arms and so I put him down in his bed. My mobile beeped at me; I forgot that I left it on the

kitchen table. I glanced at the screen and saw that I had 20 voicemail messages. I lounged on the sofa and listened to all of them, in case I had a changed schedule for tomorrow.

'Kel, this is Lalasa. I confirmed it with Versace; we are meeting at the Versace workshop on the outskirt of Corus. The taxi has been booked and I will be at yours at 1pm. I'll see you tomorrow.' The phone beeped, the next message followed after it.

'Hello dear, its mum. I hope you haven't forgotten your dear old parents. I want to let you know that your sister is pregnant again. Isn't that great news? Give her a ring and congratulate her. Call me some time. Mummy loves you.' I smiled; I haven't phoned my own mum in the past three days. I should give her a call.

'Kel, you're not answering your phone. We need to talk.' I hung up the phone instantly at the voice of Dom. It was the last thing I wanted to hear. I took a deep breath and released a loud heavy sigh. The truth is, there wasn't much to talk about since we both know what had happened and I don't want to see him again. I then texted him those precise words and I didn't get a text back from him.

I listened to the other voice messages and they were from other people such as dad, friends and Jon who wanted to check if I rang Daine already. I got ready for bed, having been completely exhausted; sleep overcame me when my head hit the pillow.

Accompanied by an excited Lalasa, I went to an understated warehouse that was the design workshop and centre of the Versace fashion house. After her mother's untimely death, Daine took rein of the Versace house with much talent. Her skills to clothing are magical and it was always exciting to see her creations. Also the advertising department did a fantastic job in publicity.

We knocked on the small unnamed side door and were greeted by her second assistant. Having walked through a maze of corridors with countless of portraits of all the collections that have been created. We were led to a large spacious room with high beam lights which lit up row after row of sewing machines, body forms and rails weighed down by clothing.

Daine was at a long fabric table over a pastel dress but as soon as she saw us, she threw off her sewing apron and gave me a hug.

"Kel, it is lovely to see you. Your dress at Raven Armani show was divine. And which privileged designer get to dress you?" I grinned; Daine was obviously disappointed that she missed out on dressing someone.

"Actually my assistant Lalasa here made it for me." Daine looked at Lalasa with a look of awe which made the girl blush profoundly.

"Lalasa I am impressed. Follow my assistant to arrange a viewing of your portfolio. I'm sure Thayet and Alanna would want to see it." Lalasa was about to protest but I urge her on and so she followed the assistant nervously outside the room.

"Sorry Kel, you know how I like talent." Daine said with a knowing look.

"As long as she still works with me on your collection, I'm happy, besides she should be recognised for her work. She doesn't have a fashion degree you know."

"A natural as well!" Daine exclaimed, she moved towards a large pin board covered with designs, fabric samples and old photographs. She pulled over a rail of clothes and placed it next to the board.

"Right about the next year's spring/summer collection. I became inspired by the oriental and it's shown through the fabric patterns. Silk chiffon and duchess satin are the main fabrics." Daine pulled a mauve dress off the rail.

"As you can see instead of the traditional oriental stiff tailoring, I've used empire-line cuts in chiffon fabrics with oriental brocade printed patterns. The hems are given silk bindings in block colours, which gives the dresses weight and a different sway of movement. Also hem-lines are mid-thigh length so it's not lingerie-style but still sexy." I nodded in understanding as she put the dress back on the rail and shuffled through the rest of the rail.

"Other styles used are wrap dresses in chiffon with wide obi-style belts in contrasting silk. Blouses are part of the collection with narrow mandarin collars and are slightly tailored. The sorts of skirt that will go well with the blouses are ruffled layered mini skirt." Daine pulled a very short skirt off the rail.

"As you can see its first three layers are in peach chiffon but the lining is made of cotton. The binding is in block colour and it emphasises the ruffles of the skirt. The general palettes of colours in this collection are shades of pink, peach, lavender and plums." I nodded as I took in all this information. In my mind I was thinking of a location in the world where it would create a good background for the clothing.

"On the accessorises side of things. I was inspired by the sandal and on the collection the shoes are high wedge heels with futuristic block heels in wood and with padded lavender straps. Bags in this collection are long baguette clutch bags in silk with silken cords in corners as handles." Daine pointed towards her drawings and pictures of the shoes and bags. 

Soon Lalasa came back and she took notes for me as Daine thoroughly explained the rest of the collection to me; which included the menswear. After some discussion, we began to plan the location and atmosphere of the photo shoot that was to take place. It was decided that it would take place on the Yamani Islands.

On my way out, Daine's assistant handed over a brown envelope with all the portfolios of the models. It wasn't until I got home; sat on my sofa with Jump did I have a look at it. I skimmed through the first three models; they were striking young models that didn't fit into the supermodel mould yet. Short cropped hairs, thickly shaped eyebrows and androgynous poses which had obviously caught Daine's eye. The male models were contrastingly effeminate, shoulder-length cropped hair was seen and the ever important prominent cheekbones but less defining jaw lines. I recalled how I worked with two of these models before; they were energetic, polite and great to work with. I predicted this job to be pleasant. However I missed a page as it was stuck to the one above it. I separated it to read it and my heart thundered in panic and shame as I gazed at the picture of Joren Stone Mountain.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I love to listen to what you have to say about my story. If you think this is complete rubbish, I still want to hear it (but only in a polite manner! rudeness is not a virtue)

If anyone want to know a bit more about couture and all things fashion - I am a walking, talking dictionary for fashion history!! All your questions will be answered. But if someone wants to send me a pair of terry de havilland shoes or christian louboutins I'd be more than happy to give you my address ;)

Take care!


	13. The Flowers of Yamani Islands

**Portrayal of the Beautiful - The Flowers of Yamani Islands**

Good day to you my delightful reader. I beg your pardon for this belated update but I had a lot of things to do such as journeys to Paris, Oxford, Birmingham, London, Reading and the beautiful beaches of Devon. (I'm a traveller at heart). However may I present you another chapter of Portayal of the Beautiful.

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure any tables, leg rests, luggage and televisions are stowed away. We thank you for flying with us today."

I stared out the window to see the once familiar landscape of the Yamani Islands; we were about to land on the outskirts of the metropolitan capital city of the Islands. Lalasa was sat on my other side who packed away a large folder with all the information, tickets and letters we needed for the trip.

Four of the other models who are involved in this job are with us. The rest of them had other work to do before they would fly to the Islands in the next morning; this included Joren which made me feel relieved. The lighting and camera assistants are sat around the spacious business class seats, obviously excited about the abroad business trip. It was to be a very exciting trip indeed.

After a slightly chaotic journey to the hotel, we soon set off for a small park I found on the internet. According to my guess, it was sakura time. The time when cheery blossoms blooms to its finest and the Yamani's celebrate this as a sign of spring with lots of picnics under these beautiful trees.

When we got there with a trailer and mini bus, I was taken away by the rich hues of pinks and brown in front of me. Everyone got out of the bus and promptly set to work with taking out lighting equipment or hair and makeup. Lalasa stood next to me with her clipboard out and ready.

"It's very beautiful Kel." I nodded in agreement.

"It's also going to be beautiful to take shoots in." I said with a grin. "Let's get everything set up as soon as possible." I turned to check on the trailer, the models that are here today sat patiently as four stylists got on with their brushes to make them as beautiful as possible.

I chose a clear spot in the park that was surrounded by trees. The first model, Natasha had finished her hair and makeup and came out of the trailer in one of Versace's blouses and ruffled skirts. We chatted a bit; she was a very genuine girl. She asked me if I could get her at an angle where her new tattoo on her wrist doesn't show. I told her I'd look out for it.

To be very honest, I thought a bit of tattoo wouldn't hurt. Pardon the pun there, but it seems like models have more and more tattoos on them and their hair seems to get shorter and shorter. Fashion changes quickly, but tattoos and short hair had been a no in the fashion world for such a long time. I'm not too self-conscious about what fashions I should wear but to work in this industry means I am very much aware of what happens and its evolution.

The shoot was fun to do, at some point I had an idea which involved an element of surprise. I threw some cherry blossom leaves in the air and the girls squealed in delight. That was when I think I captured a beautiful photo. Some of the crew members began to tell dirty jokes to everyone and it brought smiles to everyone's face. By the time I called it a wrap, most of us needed stitches.

We went out for dinner together at the red-light district. It's a common misunderstanding that the red-light district is a seedy area, but actually it's a food district full of restaurants, stalls bursting with delicious food. It's called the red-light district simply because of the red lanterns that line the streets to indicate that the stalls are open.

I was sat between Natasha and another model named Karen in a ramen noodle stall. The chef, who made the ramen for us, kept staring at the two girls sat beside me. I'm sure he thought I was one lucky person. We talked a bit until the mention of other models came up.

"Kel, you are one of the best photographers in this business and everyone cares about you so I hope you don't mind me asking. What is happening between Joren and you?" asked Natasha. I frowned.

"What do you mean what is happening between him and me?" I didn't know why but my heart probably skipped a beat, I didn't let it show.

"Well there are rumours going around that there is a relationship going on. I don't believe it for a second since you are so professional." Oh gossip, how much I hate the gossip mill.

"Honestly sweetheart, do you really think I have the capacity to date a top male model as busy as Joren?" I looked at her with a blank face, she looked somewhat relieved.

"I understand, I mean I have been to four countries this month already. I miss my family with all this working and travelling. I don't think I could have a relationship with someone right now." I put a hand on her slender arm for reassurance.

"I can tell you that at some point your priorities will change and that you will have a great relationship with someone. When you do and get married, make sure you send me an invitation." Natasha giggled and somehow the conversation went to the hottest band of the moment – Queenscove and how Karen managed to get VIP tickets to one of their gigs since her boyfriend was friends with them. Yet I couldn't help to think that maybe my priorities will change too and perhaps I will meet someone who I want to have a relationship with.

Early next morning, we parked a trailer outside the temple and I stood by the large doors, avoiding all the stares I received as my crew carried one by one the equipment we needed for the day. The models were in the trailer being made up by Yuki and the makeup artist sent by Versace to create the look of the season.

But my right ear was glued to the phone as I was constantly put through to Joren's voicemail for the millionth time. "Hello this is Joren Male Model Extraordinaire..." I hung up and tried again. The phone rang once and then someone picked it up.

"Hello Kel." Joren greeted.

"Where the hell are you?! You are late and this is very unprofessional of you. I would report this is Jon as soon as I hang up."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and when I spun round I found myself too close for comfort to the person I was on the phone to. He pressed the red button to end the phone call.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My flight was seriously delayed and I could not contact you." He said calmly, as the lightest touch from his hand over mine made me fired up. He closed the phone in my hand and the feel of his fingers lingered on my skin.

I crossed my arms defensively, whilst I took a step back to look at him properly. "Did it consider to you that you could have called Jon whilst you were at the airport so he could have made the appropriate call on your behalf."

If looks could kill, then Joren would have been charged with attempted murder. He glared daggers at me before he gripped me hard on the shoulder and pulled me in close. He leant in and whispered in my ear. "I already explained myself and if you refuse to take my apology then you are even more stubborn than I thought. I've been nothing than professional but it seems like you are the one who has made this _business _relationship of ours far too personal."

He let go quickly and walked past me towards the trailer as I gathered my own thoughts. I wasn't sure by what he meant when he said I think about what we have on a personal level. I thought back to the times I worked with him, when I only spoke to him when we worked and if we saw each other, we would greet each other. Apart from that other time when he drove me home, I couldn't think of anything that was too personal with my actions. _Maybe you want it to be personal,_ a voice in my head suggested. I gazed at the peaceful temple as calmness washed over my mind. It wouldn't do to have such ridiculous thoughts when I had important work to do.

It became steadily more hot and humid in the afternoon. We finished that particular shoot quickly and moved to the outskirts of the city to the old palace gardens. The tranquillity of the place was soothing. The quaint ponds bursting with goldfishes and flowing with blooming water lilies made it almost too perfect as the set. Joren didn't really say much to me since he had hair and makeup done. Needless to say, he charmed away Natasha and Karen.

An idea blossomed in my mind, after some thought and quick planning. I decided to put it into action. I took my camera and walked away from the bustle of the crew and the models. Soon I found the pond I wanted, it was calm with not a goldfish in site and the lilies are about to bloom.

"Joren, Natasha can you come here please?" I gestured them over and they came fluttering towards me, Natasha trotting in her silk high heels.

"Joren can you stand over here please?" I pointed to a spot right in front of the low wooden fence that sectioned off the pond. Joren wordlessly stood next to the fence and slouched in a particular way so his abs were emphasised.

"Actually, can you be on the other side of that fence?"

He frowned. "Is that safe at all?"

"Yes it is! I'm asking you to stand on a piece of solid slab. It won't crumble." I reassured him. He stepped over the fence and shifted his weight to secure himself. I could tell that he looked nervous; I lifted up my camera and took a picture.

"Ok, Joren, just look at Natasha and just reach out for her to join you." I clicked the shutter again.

"Natasha can you just step one step back from the camera." Natasha let go of Joren's hand and stepped back. I walked over to them as they looked at me quizzically.

"Smile for the camera." I said before I pushed Joren really hard into the lake. He fell in as Natasha shrieked. Everyone else looked towards us in complete confusion, but I took the photographs I needed. Joren came up from the water; he pulled his blonde hair back and swore in the most undignified manner. The crew began to laugh and the other models joined in. I continued to take photos of everything. The models, who laughed, pointed and offered a hand at Joren as he flicked water off himself. Joren who laughed at himself, when the sunlight reflected of the water on his chest and an air of boyish reckless radiated off him. In a world where perfection and ultimate beauty can be achieved artificially. These photos are part of a breed where perfection and beauty should appear natural.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest installment and if you did - leave a review. If you didn't like it, leave a review as well but include your name and address so I can post nasty things to you. Only joking I'm quite civilised; so instead I'll sue you for harrassment. Yet again I'm joking.


	14. A New Face in the Studio

**Portrayal of the Beautiful – A new face in the studio**

Hello!! I am surprised and very delighted by your enjoyment of this story. It is indeed my pleasure to present to you the next installment of this tale.

Please note that I disclaim any material that belongs to Tamora Pierce. I am simply reinterpretting her work in my demented mind.

* * *

It was two days after my return from the Yamani Islands and I decided to give my studio a much needed clean. Lalasa passed me a phone, whilst I mopped the floor.

"Hello, this is Kel."

"Hi, it's Daine. I got those photos, and I have only one thing to say. I love it." I went to my bag where I pulled out my own copies of the photos. There it was in front of me, the billowing dresses of Versace set in the background of worshipping monks and incense in a Yamani temple.

"Yes, they are beautiful. I think the ones from the temple or the sakura shoots would be suitable for what you are looking for." I flipped through the photos; palettes of pinks, purples against brown hues covered me. One photo caught my eye; I've seen it so many times in the past two days but I couldn't help but look at it.

It wasn't just a picture, it was a scene. Most of the models are in their beautiful outfits, they appeared relaxed and happy. Most of them stared, laughed and pointed at the wet and breathtaking Joren. He had just stood up in the pond, where water lilies surrounded him completely unspoilt. I guess I could say that it was my favourite.

"To be honest Kel, I'm having a hard time choosing. You left me spoilt for choice. I was very worried about not being there on the trip but I'm glad that it turned out so well." Daine sighed. "Also I'm sorry to hear that Lalasa would be leaving you. It's for the better."

I was reminded of the fast spinning wheel of the industry again. "I'm only happy for her. She deserves this; no hard feelings there." Though I was still worried about a replacement. "Daine I'll let you get on with choosing your photos and if you want further touch up, let me know."

Daine and I said good bye before I hung up. I rubbed my forehead. I needed someone who could take Lalasa's spot. I'm fine with the paper works and tax sheets but I'm a bit busy lately. Lalasa arranged some interviews with prospective people for me. In my opinion, she's truly dependable and wonderful.

I picked up the mop again and finished mopping the floor. A big yellow warning sign was placed on the wet floor that I had just created. I looked up but was confused; the person who put the sign down was someone I didn't know. He must have been about sixteen and wore alternative street clothing. But underneath the aura of youth and teenage, I saw that he was sincere by the way he was purposeful about his moves.

"Hello Miss Mindelan." He greeted me.

"Hello," I offered my hand and he shook it enthusiastically. "Do I get a name?" He appeared nervous and embarrassed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Yes, I am Tobe." He stuttered. "I am the intern for the next two weeks."

My mind thought of Lalasa, she liked to offer internship, she thought it gave people an insight (or opportunity) to the unforgiving industry.

"I see. Welcome to my studio then." I greeted with a smile, I want to reassure him I'm not a scary giant.

"Shall I take that for you?" He offered with the mop. He was an unusual one; slightly dorky with unruly dark blonde curls and thick framed glasses.

"I'm almost finished. But ask Lalasa if she could give you something to do."

He nodded and went to the office where Lalasa was busy with organising all the horrific tax files for me (and I adore her for it). I continued with the mopping as I amused myself with the thought of making Tobe's fortnight very interesting.

* * *

It is a short chapter but I have believe Tobe has to be introduced at some point. I'll give you a spoiler which is the next chapter will be longer. Take care my beloved audience.


	15. An invitation of Disbelief

**Portrayal of the Beautiful - An invitation of disbelief**

I understand this is definately the shortest chapter I have ever written in my whole entire existence on . But if you will bear with you, I hope you will understand that this is completely deliberate and is to make the overall story flow better.

* * *

Amongst my large pile of letters and emails, I received a handwritten invitation to the Annual Fashion Gala held by the Royal Fashion Archive. Hand on heart this is one of my favourite events to attend. Partly because the Royal portrait gallery is opened up to the guests and there's always interesting art exhibits on display.

I read this invitation whilst Tobe had my diary in his hand. He has been real help in the past week; I had time to give him a quick guide of where everything was in the studio. He asked me questions about my routines when I set up for the day, after I told him things about my particular way of working. He had even help set up the place for work. I handed over the invitation to him.

"Tobe, if I accept any invitations to any awards, big events, family weddings etc. You need to ring the number on the invitation to let them know I'll be there and also write it down in my diary when, where and what I should be wearing for it. So this event is a white tie; that means I will need to have a car to take me, someone to lend me a dress and someone to make me look presentable. Is there any questions?"

Tobe scribbled quickly into the diary and on a post-it note that was stuck on the page. "Yes Miss Mindelan. What is a white tie event?" He asked.

I grinned; I didn't know the difference between a cocktail and morning jacket until I started doing fashion photography. "Basically it means the most fantastic evening dress and there are no boundaries on how glamorous you could be. For example, the Oscars, Cannes and this fashion gala are white tie events." I waited until he wrote down some notes. "But just find me a decent dress that fits me properly and I will be satisfied. I am on a budget with these things so do not buy anything too ostentatious." I looked at the next letter, which was sadly my tax form which I instantly put in a new pile for the accountant. I stared at Tobe as he flipped the diary as he filled in the details of a few appointments that I agreed to.

"Actually make sure you rent a suit in your size, you will need to look presentable for the night too." He looked at me with a blank surprised look. "Why are you surprised?"

"What do you mean a suit?"

"I need an escort to the Fashion Gala. It will also give you an insight to what I do. And could you fetch me an orange juice."

Tobe scrambled to the office where the fridge held my cold orange juice. I couldn't wait to next week and watch Tobe's face when we are at the palace.

* * *

I will never cease to be amazed by the wonderful reviews I have received. Thank you very much for reading and thank you for making me determined to write this with all the passion I have. (Infact this is a fantastic update record for me!)

**Now ladies and gentlemen take note that the cocktail dress must never EVER be worn at a black tie event. Any dress that is shorter than knee-length is disgraceful. A knee-length dress with a demure neckline/shawl is acceptable for a black tie occassion. Helpful tip which will definately come in handy!**

Take care!!


	16. The Annual Fashion Gala

**Portrayal of the Beautiful - The Annual Fashion Gala**

After the past two short chapters, I am delighted to tell you that I am rewarding your patience with something you will enjoy. I am bursting with excitement over this chapter and you will understand why when you have read this. I won't stop you from reading anymore. Prepared to be dazzled and let your imagination take you away in silks and chiffons. Enjoy.

* * *

On a raining evening, I was on my way to the fashion gala with Tobe. He fidgeted with his suit the whole way, nerves hit him very hard. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"Don't worry. You will find something to enjoy there. Just don't let the cameras get to you though." I straightened his bow tie and the car had pulled up at the gates of the palace. Even through the blacked-out windows of the Bentley, the flashing of the cameras was prominent.

"I wish I brought sunglasses with me now." Tobe commented. I giggled as I got out of the car. The shouting of paparazzi and the overwhelming sound of clicking of camera shutters invaded my ears. I held my hand out for Tobe as he got out of the car as well. I could see people at the gates with microphones in their hands as they called for the famous faces over for that ten second interview. There was a long porch that covered the ever stretching red carpet, but everyone else behind the barrier had to make do with umbrellas and rain coats. Amongst them I saw a journalist who I knew had a frank and no nonsense head about her. I walked over to her direction and as soon as she picked up on it she instantly waved the cameraman with her to point it at my direction.

"And here comes Keladry of Mindelan, the best fashion photographer that Tortall has to offer. Keladry darling are you excited about tonight's fashion gala?"

The microphone was thrusted to my face, to which I replied honestly. "Indeed I am; it is one of my favourite events every year."

"Your dress is divine, who is it by?"

"Thank you it's by Gianfranco Ferré." I brushed my hand against the soft chiffon fabric; I wore a strapless black gown made of the lightest sheer chiffon and smoothest silk. When it was delivered I did raise an eyebrow at Tobe's choice; it was beautiful and I felt like it deserved another wearer. One thing I don't like about it is the stiff built-in corset that has to hold everything in. It's the last thing you would expect in such a floating ethereal dress.

"Fantastic! Who is your youthful escort tonight?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye which seems to anticipate gossip.

"This is my intern; he's a promising young man." I smiled as I put my arm around Tobe's shoulder like an older sister.

"We know you are a great finder for new talent. Rumour has it that your former assistant is in talks to be creative director of the re-launch of Lachasse. Also Joren's first role as face of Armani was with your photography. What are we to expect from you next?"

I shrugged. "I am not sure, but I know Tobe here has a lot of potential." I smiled and guided a very much overwhelmed Tobe away from the cameras and into the palace. The gold guilt reception room with its renaissance painted ceiling looked magnificent. The famous and the beautiful were gathered clutching glasses of champagne and wore fantastic couture dresses and suits.

There was a sharply tailored woman with a clipboard and wore a headset as she confirmed everyone on the guest list. As I guided Tobe to her, she glanced at me before she ticked off the list on her clipboard.

"Good evening Miss Mindelan and guest."

"The name is Tobe." Said the boy, who straightened himself up as he pulled away from my arm. The lady smiled back at the sudden change in his stance.

"Yes, welcome. Please make your way through to the ante room." We walked through a long corridor to the ante room of the ballroom. A waiter offered champagne from his tray to us; I took a glass for myself. But when Tobe reached out for one, I pulled him away.

"You are too young to drink. I don't want to hear your grandmother complain if she found you coming home drunk." After much persuasion with the elderly lady who Tobe lived with, I promised her that I would be his guardian for the night and that he would be home safely and definitely not drunk.

In the ante room were large boards with the seating order for the evening. I looked for my name and smiled as I saw that the anti-public Roaul with his wife Buri would be sat on my table, as well as Jon Conte.

"Come on Tobe, let's get to our table." I didn't get a reply as I saw Tobe gaping at the beautiful models that stood right before him. I gave him a nudge to get his attention back.

"Don't leave your mouth open, you are not catching flies." We walked into the large ballroom where all the grandeur of the palace seemed to have been compressed in one space. "I'm going to warn you now, try to relax when you're sat next to Thayet Conte. She's a nice lady and I think you will like her a lot."

Tobe leant in and whispered in my ear, "You don't mean _the_ Thayet Conte? As in five times voted most beautiful woman in the world and one of the most iconic women of our days?"

"Well, you will just have to wait and see." I teased. The dinner went smoothly and comfortably. I think Tobe was simply nervous throughout the whole thing; bless him. When Thayet simply asked him how old he was, he almost choked on his tonic water. We smiled and I carefully explained that this is his first time at the fashion gala. Thayet then went on to tell him a story about her first embarrassing time at the fashion gala. Apparently she flashed at the Emperor and Empress of Carthaki.

It was after dessert that the chairman of the Royal Fashion Archive stood up to deliver a speech. He was old and fragile; he had obviously seen a lot of things and a lot of changes in his lifetime. He spoke in a gentle voice which I listened to very sincerely. However minutes had passed and the speech didn't seem to end, Tobe was fiddling with his cufflinks and everyone stared at him yet it was obvious that they had spaced out. I began to look around to see if there was anyone I recognised at the gala.

Karen was here three tables away from me, so was the wonderful Zahir who was unmissable with his arms around his fiancé's shoulders. Infact there was a lot of people I recognised, but I noticed how Alanna's presence wasn't here. I guess it was because the association didn't like her too much as she was outspokenly against them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are here because you have made a contribution to this world. This society has benefitted through your skills and imagination. This night is yours to enjoy, thank you." There was a loud round of applause. Possibly because everyone had woken from their dazes or they were like me and heard the last sentences which were quite awe-inspiring. The doors from the sides of the ballroom opened up to the galleries where we were allowed to socialise.

"Tobe, do you know that phone I gave you to hold in the car?" I asked; Tobe nodded with a curious look in his face.

"Well keep it safe because I'm going to let you do a bit of wandering."

"But why? Don't tell me you are going to get drunk out of your face once I turned my back on you. Or is there a drug addiction that you have?! You said you would take me home!" He protested. I gripped his arm in assurance.

"Tobe, I'm not an alcoholic or a drug user. I simply want you to enjoy yourself without your employer (that is me) to breathe down your neck. Go talk to Thayet, or impress those supermodels that we walked past earlier." I smiled and he pulled away sulking.

"But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I always do at the gala and sit in the royal portrait gallery." Tobe was still not convinced by me.

"But what if the supermodels don't talk to me? I mean, I'm a nobody here."

"Just go, use some charm and wit and if that doesn't work, tell them you are my PA whilst giving them another glass of champagne." I was happy when Tobe grinned, his confidence had returned.

"Well even if they don't talk to me, I can at least tell people Thayet Conte had a whole conversation with me." We laughed; it would definitely be the hottest topic for Tobe in the next month. Tobe stood up and straightened up his suit and his glasses before he walked away towards a group of young models. He must have said something because they giggled and fussed over him.

Now that I knew that my charge had gone off to have fun, I was left on my own with one place I knew I wanted to be. I walked back to the ante room, and went through another door in the long corridor. There was no one else around since the main entertainments were held elsewhere. The lights were still on and every year this is my only opportunity to enjoy something without any tourists to annoy me.

I was in a long corridor of renaissance decor; the walls were draped with large oil paintings of past and present monarchies. As I worked my way down the corridor, the lasting impression of regal supremacy and the play on lighting in the paintings inspired ideas on new works I would want to do.

The silence save the echoed sounds of my shoes against the cold slab marble, gave the place an eerie atmosphere of a bygone age. An ambience of a dimly lit past, the large mantle of its former glory had been given some light by a single candle. It made me wonder if the photographs of the beautiful models and icons in the world would disappear too. When there are no trust funds to keep the memory of its former glory alive, what would happen? Would I simply become one of the so many who did so much for the world yet would be remembered by so little? I pondered this for a long time.

A model's average career is three years; once his or her career is over, their roles are taken over by even younger models and the vicious cycle continues. Would any of these models be remembered for starving themselves weeks before fashion weeks? Would they be remembered for their hard work and their endurance of loneliness throughout their whole career?

It is a cruel fact but no they will not be remembered. There was a reason why this gala was created; to give a sense of importance to those who worked so hard because in the future they will be remembered by so little. For one night a year, they get to celebrate and be rewarded for something they deserve.

It was peaceful for a long time, until I heard the door creak open. Someone walked in to join me in the quiet portrait gallery. He was intriguing, handsome and the object of my work in recent months. The suit he wore was a perfect dinner jacket over a crisp white shirt. His previous bow tie now hung loose, his polished patent black leather shoes clicked as he made every deliberate step across the marble floor. In his hands were two glasses of champagne; when I stared straight into his eyes in disbelief, I regretted looking into the most hypnotising places in the world.

"Good evening Joren." I greeted, I continued to gaze at the portrait above me.

"I was told you are often found in here at every gala." He offered one of the glasses which I accepted. We had our first body contact since the Yamani Islands; our fingers brushed against each other.

"Why does a wonderful and much praised photographer like you stand in a dim corridor of old paintings alone, when you could be with everyone else?"

"Because everyone is celebrating the work of the present and the future, while I would like to pay a small tribute to the past." I replied and I was given back a silent understanding. He looked at the painting that I had my eyes fixed upon 'The Young Martyr' by Delaroche. A dead young woman floating in the water because of her religion; it was a tragic yet serene scene which tantalised with one's emotions.

"I had a lot of comments tonight on a scene similar to this." Joren said, he was always well-spoken, which made his voice sweet for the ears.

"And what particular scene was it then?" I asked in order to engage in the small talk he started.

"It was one that you had created for Versace in the Yamani Islands." I haven't spoken to him since then, but it made sense that our conversation should go back to where we left off.

"Were these comments praises or disapproval?"

"There was a mix of both in the conversations, praises on the fabulous composition of the scene from you and there was disapproval of the method you took to achieve it." He said; it was clear that it was aimed to make me realise something.

"You're still mad at me for pushing you in." I commented.

"Indeed but the wound is healing."

"What wound?" I quipped disbelievingly to which he put his hand on his chest.

"Wound to my heart, that was my trust Miss Mindelan."He paused. "Bet you had a good view of me through those white shorts though." He teased.  
"So did Versace and the rest of the world." It was a duel of wits and smart come-backs. The tension between us became sharp; I could feel him so close next to me. I felt his shoulder bump against mine.

"Yes but it was always you who found the best in me." There was silence as his words sunk in, the compliment to my abilities as a photographer, yet it also suggested a regard of admiration. I finished off the glass of champagne before it went flat in my hands. "Did you have enough champagne?" He asked randomly.

"I had a few glasses."

"Would you say you are currently drunk?" I far from tipsy; my whole body was still with anticipation of where the conversation will lead to.

"No, I feel very sober."

"Damn! I'll let you know that I'm a little drunk so just put the blame on me." And with that I was pulled into him and that was when he kissed me. It was our first kiss.

* * *

I have been rattled with nerves to know your reaction to this. I don't beg unless I'm in an extremely compromising position but I think it is. Please, please, please review!! I'm dying to know what you thought about it. (By the way Gianfranco Ferré really did make a fanastic collection this season, so check it out!)

**Also fashion tip of this chapter: Whether you are wearing the most beautiful and perfect outfit or just in your old pyjamas, you will still look gorgeous with a good posture. So chin up,shoulders back and enjoy yourselves! Good posture is good for your health and all aspects of your life including looking fabulous.**


	17. How The Beautiful End Their Evening

**Portrayal of te Beautiful - How The Beautiful End Their Evening**

Hello my dear readers. I am sad to say that I am moving back to university (thank goodness!!) so I won't be updating until I have internet set up in my new house which will take approx a month. (It's my first rented house too!!) But I am so glad that you are happy to know that Joren and Kel finally kissed. I breathe a big sigh of relief, though to be honest I'd breathe an even bigger sigh of relief if they did more than just kiss.

Anyway enjoy!!

* * *

I am surprised.

Joren has kissed and is kissing me.

I did not see it coming and I just want to stay in this moment of silence and transition for as long as possible. I wanted to stay in such a wonderful feeling when there are no complications and consequences yet. Most people live in the past or for the future, but how many in the present? I'm one of those people but for now I honestly want to stay in the present and to be kissed as if I am the only thing that is important.

But nothing ever goes smoothly because my phone beeped. I pulled away awkwardly to take out my phone from my clutch bag. Joren took the champagne glass out of my hand as he took in his surroundings. I peered at the screen to see I had a text message. I read it for it could be important.

"I just saw you on TV tonight, you look beautiful. Dom" My heart pounded furiously. I was torn to be exact; torn from the adrenalin and excitement by that kiss and from the anger and frustration about the man who I deemed unworthy of my time and he had the guts to try to plead his way back into my life. I put my phone away, my night was emotionally ruined. The worst thing about having my night ruined was that it was by someone who wasn't at the gala!

I looked at Joren as he stared back at me from the distance. He managed to put his tie back on but it was crooked. The moment and the tension has gone, awkwardness replaced it. I walked up to him and undid his tie.

"It was crooked." I said as a matter of fact. I upturned his collar and did his tie for him again. He smelt nice and I could hear our breathing mingling into one rhythmic sound. I pulled his collar down again and stood back as I admired my handiwork as well as the extraordinary blonde. "Shall we go?" I asked. As I swerved to walk past him, he wrapped an arm around me to stop.

"Do you have any idea that you just did the sexiest thing in the world?" He whispered huskily, his warm breathe tickled against my neck. If there was a mirror my eyes would have bulged out in shock. I took pictures of things that were sexy and sensual, I don't do them.

"Let's go before I change my mind about you Miss Mindelan. I may have to drown myself in bottles of champagne, let alone glasses." He guided me to the exit and opened the door for me. "Go ahead first and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." I understood what he meant; he didn't want any gossip to go around.

"I'll see you later." I then quickly walked away towards the ballroom as I brushed my hand through my cropped hair. It couldn't be helped but I was nervous to face everyone else at the party when I knew had just been kissed by Joren. The tabloids would have a field day if they knew!

In the ballroom near the balcony on the second floor, I noticed Zahir waving at me who was stood next to a cheery Tobe. I carefully walked up the stairs and when I got close, Zahir thrust a much needed drink into my hand.

"Hello gorgeous." He said to me as he kissed me on the cheek. "You didn't mention you had such a funny kid working for you." I smiled.

"Well he joined me recently and I could say one thing. I adore him!" I smiled fondly at the now blushing Tobe. "Now give me an honest answer Zahir, did my boy have any champagne or any alcohol of the sort tonight?"

Tobe turned around to fix his suit and Zahir gave him a quick sideways glance. "Well I had a few toasts with some of the guests tonight and I felt rude to not let Tobe join in, so I did give him a glass to hold."

Oh dear.

"And I guess he drank that glass too?" I gave the model a knowing look, you don't lie to me; it didn't turn out so well for a child back in primary school and another man who lied behind my back fairly recently. You just don't lie to me.

"Well, he drank it slowly. I made sure he paced himself and I only gave him one!" It was amusing to watch the tough exterior Zahir trying to dodge me in a battle of words like a child. "Just don't push me into a shallow pond please! Anyway, where have you been?" He asked. It couldn't be helped but the memory of being kissed by Joren came to mind.

"You are obviously a first-timer to this gala. I'm famous for disappearing into the galleries for ages, every year there is always one person who doesn't know that I am not to be disturbed there will come and find me."

"Are you sure, you just weren't in the toilets with a few lines of coke then?" Quipped Tobe.

I gave him a stern look. "I'm not the one who has been drinking without their guardian." Tobe shut up defeated and ruffled up his own curls in guilt.

"So if you were in the galleries, who found you this year Miss Mindelan?"

"Oh a very strict and bemused security guard did. I explained to him that it's a custom I am famous for but he told me to go back to where everyone else was for 'security reasons'." I lied. "Was tempted to hit the guard but I can't take Tobe home if I was in jail right?" Zahir laughed at my witty comment.

"You are one of a kind, I feel like dancing so would you join me?" He offered an arm and so I took it as we went onto the balcony to dance. Tobe was talking to a grumpy-looking old lady sat in the corner at the time, so I left him there. It was a silent disco; I have never been to one before so it was slightly strange. I was given a set of headphones I was to put on, the music blasted through and I danced along with everyone else who was listening to the same song as I was with their own headset.

That night we had a celebrity DJ playing our set, it was very fun and at random a cheesy favourite number would come on when everyone began to sing along to it. I did take a moment to take off my headset and was amazed by how synchronised people were to the tune, like it was one big karaoke without the instrumental.

Zahir twirled me around and others decided to join us in a big circle, eventually someone requested the YMCA and the champagne fuelled crowd took it with intense enthusiasm. Tobe joined us for this part with his own headset, having the time of his young life.

I got tapped on the shoulder through the middle of a song by Queen and I turned around to find Joren equipped dashingly with a pair of headset. He pulled mine off so that all I heard were the people singing and him.

"I'm going to be heading off soon, but I want to see you later tonight for a talk if that's ok?" He asked softly. I thought about it and all the possible implications, outcomes and reasons why I should agree or not. It confused me so much, a sensible side had alerted warning bells in my mind but a part of me told the sensible side to go eat itself and agree to meet Joren later. That part of me was a combination of intuition and desire.

"I have to take Tobe home." I reasoned; it was the best excuse that I could come up with.

"Well after you have dropped him off, meet me at that coffee shop near your studio. Mutual grounds and it's your decision."

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour."

He gave me a light peck on the cheek before he pranced off to say his farewells to the important people such as the committee of the Royal Fashion Archive, Rogue editors from different realms and designers. He also said good-bye to Zahir with a big manly hug before he left.

I danced a bit before I tapped Tobe on the shoulder. "I hate to put a damper on your night but you have a curfew. We'll be going home in ten minutes. Say bye to people and meet me by the ante-room in ten minutes sharp." Tobe pulled a disappointed face, he obviously enjoyed himself. He went off to say his farewells to people, I turned to Zahir and kissed him good bye. I will see him again soon since we have a project together in two weeks time. I found Jon on the stairs on my way to the ante room. He had Thayet on his arms as they talked to each other lovingly. He spotted me and smiled.

"Jon, Thayet it's good to see you tonight." I said.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving so early? What is with people these days? Even Joren left a moment ago."

"Well I have to take my young intern home as he has school tomorrow." I reasoned, though I crossed my fingers that Jon won't put Joren and me in the same sentence for tonight. Thayet smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Kel. Have a safe journey home."

"I will, good night." I walked on and waited for Tobe in the ante room for ages. It had been fifteen minutes since I told him we were leaving that he turned up, ready to go. He mumbled a sorry and offered his arm.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I just see that someone is popular at a party." I smiled as I hooked my arm into his. It must have looked funny since I was much taller and a bit older than he is. We walked out back to the army of clicking cameras; they all wanted the pictures of the celebrities looking worse for wear or to see who went home with whom. It's not something I like; it's all done for greed and not for the appreciation of beauty and art.

Tobe and I got into our car and we were driven back to Tobe's house first where I watched him enter his house. I told him that I will ring him after college time to see if he was available to help out at the studio during his spare time. After I saw Tobe enter the house safely, I was driven back to my flat.

As soon as I got home, I put on a pair of jeans and a big jumper Alanna gave me by Stella McCartney. Once I was dressed more comfortably, I made my way to see Joren at the cafe. I was nervous, like the feeling you get when you are at the beginning of a rollercoaster; the big climb before all the excitement and uncertain thrill. The lights were dim but the neon red open sign was still lit. I walked through the dark glass door to find Joren sat in a comfy sofa in the far corner, with a grand mug in his hand. I went straight to the counter where I ordered a large mug of camomile tea, to drink coffee or anything with caffeine in it at this time of the night was silly. Unless you had to pull an all-nighter and I doubt I will be silly enough to do that.

I sat down next to Joren with my cup of tea in hand. We haven't said a word to each other, he was still in his suit though he undid his bow tie, his top buttons were undone and he no longer had his jacket. We sat there for a while, taking the occasional sip from our hot drinks.

"I'm not sure when I can forgive you for that pond incident." He commented.

"You aren't as angry as the other shoot we did the Armani underwear shoot on ice." I remember how he had almost turned blue and so he demanded a lot of things such as towels, hot water bottles and copious amounts of tea. We photoshopped his skin and lips since he went pink and blue from the cold.

"Well I have forgiven the Armani underwear because I had mentally prepared myself for it but the pond was launched at me by surprise with no regards to my feelings."

"I believe that your feelings were untouched since I did nothing of the sort to stop your desire for perfection, beauty and fame."

"Well you are misguided then. Shall I remind you of what happened in the royal portrait gallery?" We gazed at each other and the intensity reminded me how we got to that conclusion in the first place. I broke away; I don't want to know what is on his mind.

"I think I'm going to go home." I left the rest of my drink and got up to leave. Joren put his drink down and stood up.

"I'll walk you home." I protested and reassured him it was perfectly safe for me to walk back up to my flat. But he just pulled me by the arm out of the cafe.

"Let me be a gentleman to you for once and you will never have to expect me to be nice ever again." He literally walked me up to my flat; by the time we were in the lift, he had his hand on my waist and stood close so that I was alert by his presence. When I opened the door, he twirled me around to face him. I could smell him, it was intoxicating and his eyes made me want to melt.

"I thought before I say goodbye I should remind you of what happened in the royal portrait gallery." He swooped in and that was the second time that we had kissed.

It was more passionate this time; I wanted to kiss him back. Our kisses became more feverish and he moved on to suck and kiss my neck, it sent shivers down my spine. I want him and I don't want to say goodbye to him. I threw my good sense out of the window like I throw out ruined and damaged film. My hands massaged his well-defined chest, when I managed to get hold of his collar; I pulled him into the flat with me.

What happened that night is a secret. But I regret not having coffee in the cafe now.

* * *

If I wasn't tired from packing, or if I wasn't aware of the young readers that could be reading this. I'd write a lot of filth to tell you what happened when Kel pulled Joren into her flat.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews. **Evilstrawberry, Soccerchick-08, ArtemisMoonHunter, MidnightsRose, beastie92, Mrs Dom Masbolle, confuzzled lil phoenix, Elf Warrior Princess, DragonHuntress88, Lady Mage, x17SkmBdrchiczxx, xxTunstall chickxx, Ilovenightmares, wAstd1SymPhOny, Silentlady101, Nobu, abyssgirl, Mystic Moon Empress, momo, Victoria Taylor, freckles rule, Sandy, White Phoenix Erialis, jo, amarindian girl, jane, Aamaya.** Thank you very much yet again. They truly make my day!!I mean over 300!! WAHOO!! But like drugs, I need a regular fix of reviews. (Not trying to be ungrateful but there's a very sinful side of me called greed that wants more)


End file.
